Under The Sakura Tree
by HuntressRaven
Summary: When Sakaki begins to see the same girl where ever he goes he begins to wonder. But the when the strange girl calls him Kingu(king)he is force to wonder who he is. He begins to pull the woman he loves the most into his new life of confussion.(SxK)
1. Strange Girl

****

Chapter 1: Strange Girl

Under the Sakura tree where we first met.

I'll take your hand in mine and we'll live forever.

" Come to the Sakura Tree, where we first met," a voice whispered

Sakaki looked out the window of an apartment and sighed. A vision of a girl had just vanished from his mind when the real estate agent cleared her throat.

" It's nice," Sakaki said, " but to expensive."

" You can think about it," the agent said

" I can't with the amount of money I make on my job. This apartment would put me on the streets," Sakaki said

He slipped his coat on and headed out into the cold. He wiped the snow of his motorcycle, then straddled over it and placed his helmet on. He turned and saw a girl, in a beautiful kimono, standing across the street; staring at him. He started his bike and shrugged off the girl's stare.

When he arrived back at the STN-J, he pulled up into the garage. He took his helmet off and headed up to the office.

" I'm back," Sakaki said

" So how'd it go? Did you buy a new apartment?" Karasuma asked

" I wish, it was to expensive for my own good…I'd be paying with body parts to pay the rent," Sakaki said

" What will cost body parts?" Doujima said walking in

" An apartment," Sakaki replied

Sakaki sat down and sighed leaning back into his seat. He thought about the strange girl that was staring at him at the apartment. He couldn't understand why though, it was just strange.

In the late afternoon Sakaki went to have a bite to eat at Harry's, as he pulled up he noticed the girl. Sakaki took his helmet off and looked at the girl across the street.

" Who are you?" he questioned

She didn't answer, just stared at him and he went to Harry's. He got his usual and sat down and ate it. He looked out and still saw the girl standing there.

" Is everything alright?" Harry asked

" Harry, do you see that girl there?" Sakaki replied

" Yes, she's been standing there since early this afternoon…do you know her?" Harry stated

" No, but she's everywhere I go," Sakaki said, " I saw her this morning."

" Perhaps she's to shy to speak to you," Harry said

" She's strange," Sakaki said

Harry kind of chuckled and walked off and Sakaki looked at her. He sighed as he finished up lunch then got up. He walked out and grabbed his helmet, then straddled his motorcycle. Sakaki looked over and the girl was gone, he sighed and started up his motorcycle. Sakaki returned to the STN-J and didn't see the girl, he was becoming paranoid and looked out the window.

" Sakaki," Karasuma called

" What?" he questioned

" Why are you looking out the window?" Karasuma replied

" It's a beautiful day, don't you look out the window?" Sakaki asked in a slightly nervous tone

" Your jumpy too," Karasuma said

Sakaki turned and looked at her and shook his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. Karasuma shrugged and walked to her work station, then looked at the window.

" Don't tell me your just going to look out the window cause he said it's a beautiful day?" Doujima remarked

" No, he was looking for something or someone, but who?" Karasuma stated, " He seemed nervous about it too."

Sakaki leaned against the back counter of the STN-J and sipped his coffee. He looked around finding it much to quiet since the factory incident. He sighed and ran his hand through his slightly long hair, forgetting that it was pulled back.

" Damn it," he thought

He redid it quickly and sighed, then looked out the back window, there he saw the girl standing there. He put his coffee down and ran out the office, down the stairs and then took the elevator the rest of the way. Sakaki ran out and looked at her across the street.

" What do you want?" he questioned

She didn't answer him, she just stared at him with the same look. He walked towards her and she stepped back a little.

" Please, I just want to know who you are?" he stated

The girl stopped and looked at him and bowed slightly to him. He came within feet of her and stared at her.

" Your following me, but you don't speak," Sakaki said, " Are you mute?"

The girl shook her head and folded her hands into one another, then placed them over her heart. The girl then reach up and undid the pendant around her neck. She put her hand out as to give it to him. He reached out his hand and she let the pendant fall into his hand. She then walked off in a hurry and Sakaki watched her just vanish. He opened his hand and looked at the pendant, it was a pendant with a Sakura tree on it.

" I don't understand," he whispered

" Sakaki," Karasuma called

Sakaki turned around and looked at Karasuma from across the way. He sighed and walked across the street and stood just next to her facing the opposite direction.

" Who was that girl?" she asked

" I don't know," he replied

Sakaki walked off and Karasuma turned and looked at Sakaki as he walked in. She went up after him and did not ask him anymore questions that pertained to the girl. She minded her business and just went to work.

" Jealous Miho?" Doujima asked

" I am certainly not," Karasuma replied

Doujima chuckled and went to work and Karasuma looked over at Sakaki. Sakaki looked at the pendant and moved it around.

" Ms. Karasuma, I have some information on a case," Michael said

" Could you send it to me?" Karasuma asked

" One step ahead of you," Michael said

" Thank you Michael," Karasuma said, " Sakaki maybe you should look into this too."

Later, as the clock struck 6, Sakaki got ready to go, but he didn't find any reason to just pick up and leave. Karasuma stacked old files into the back and Sakaki just cleaned up in the back.

" Alright, I'm leaving," Sakaki said

" See you later Sakaki," Doujima said

" By Doujima," Sakaki said

Sakaki walked out and Karasuma got up, she grabbed her purse.

" I'll see you tomorrow," Karasuma said, " I have to get some grocery shopping done."

She went downstairs and saw Sakaki leaving and in the a second he left, she felt something.

" What?" she thought, " I just got a huge psychic burst."

Karasuma knelt down and touched the ground, the feeling was so strong that it pushed her back. She hit her head on the wall of the building and blacked out, but as she did she saw the girl, Sakaki was talking to earlier.

" Who are you?" Karasuma whispered

" Stay away from Kingu," she said

" Kingu?" Karasuma thought


	2. Someone Else

****

Chapter 2: Someone Else

Karasuma opened her eyes and felt a pillow under her head.

" Sakaki!" she cried sitting up

" I'm right here," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at him and breathed deep. Sakaki looked at her and handed her a cup of tea.

" Where am I?" she asked

" At your apartment," Sakaki said, " You were past out in the garage."

" I saw that girl," Karasuma said

Sakaki sat down and questioned, " The one in the kimono?"

" Yes, as I blacked out she said stay away from Kingu," Karasuma said

" Kingu?" Sakaki said

" That's right," Karasuma said

" Karasuma, why don't you rest, and take the day off tomorrow," Sakaki said, " You have a nice bump on the head."

" You have to believe me, she was talking about you," Karasuma said

Sakaki shook his head and said, " Why would she think that of me? I'm not an emperor. I'm just Haruto Sakaki."

Karasuma looked at him and laid back as she let her eyes close. Sakaki looked at her and shook his head. He grabbed his things and walked out Karasuma's apartment, then walked to his motorcycle.

" Kingu," a soft voice said

Sakaki turned around and saw the girl. She walked over to him and bowed and he looked at her. He was feeling a little uncomfortable around the girl that stood before him. She was bowing to him in a traditional Japanese bow.

" Why are you doing that?" Sakaki asked

" It is respect to you Kingu," she replied

" Would you stop calling me that," Sakaki said, " Why the hell are you calling me that anyway?"

The girl looked up at him and came to her knees, she lowered her head and Sakaki waited for her to answer.

" Your father is Lord Yataro and your mother is Lady Rinako, and you are lord Taiyou, the heir to the throne of your kingdom," the girl said

" Heir to the throne, what throne?" Sakaki questioned

The girl rose and looked at him and she sighed, then pulled a scroll from a pouch she wore around her shoulder.

" The old times my lord," she said, " this is fate's doing, you were born to rule and rule you will. These times do not exist, they are but dreams in your people's eyes."

" Your joking right, this is the 21 century and your telling me that they dream about this!" Sakaki exclaimed

" Aye," she said, " Taiyou-sama please come with me and all should reveal it's self soon."

" No, I won't go with you, I am here to live in this time," Sakaki said

He put his helmet on and Sakaki got on his motorcycle. He took off without another word spoken leaving the girl in the snow.

" Lord Taiyou!" she cried out

Sakaki came to his apartment and ran up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and shut it.

" What kind of a sick joke was that?" Sakaki questioned

Sakaki slipped his shoes off and walked to his phone. A message was left on his answer machine ,by his parents. He sighed and picked up the phone and called them back. He left a message and then went off and took a shower.

_"She said stay away from Kingu,"_

" Kingu, but I'm not king," Sakaki whispered

_"You have to believe me, she was talking about you,"_

" Don't look at me like that, It makes me so depress," Sakaki thought

He got out the shower and walked to his room, there he flopped on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, only to dream.

Dream

" Hurry up your highness!" a soft childish voice said

A young boy ran after the girl and they met under the Sakura tree.

" Your Highness, make a wish, the first Sakura petal fell from this tree," the girl said

" I wish, I could marry you Miyako," the young prince said

He looked at her and she blushed.

" Taiyou-sama," she whispered, " We'll meet again under this Sakura tree."

The soft smiles faded as the sounds of cannons blew and rebels came towards the palace.

" Taiyou-sama you must get out of here the enemy is coming!" several servants said.

" Rieko get my son to safety!" the Emperor shouted, " He must survive."

" Of course my lord," Reiko answered

She led the young prince into the dungeons and she looked at him. She placed something around his neck.

" You must have faith highness, you will come back to us someday. Save the kingdom from falling into despair," Rieko said

With that she chanted something and a light appeared around the young prince and he vanished falling into the city streets. He had only what he wore.

" No! Father! Mother!" he shouted

End

Sakaki's eyes opened and he breathed deep. He sat up and found it was nearly 7 and he rubbed his eyes.

" That dream again," he whispered, " It came back."

He looked at the pendant around his neck and breathed deep. He got up and dressed, he called in sick and headed to his hometown to find out the truth.

Sakaki came to his hometown and went straight to his family home. He was greeted by the butler and then minuets by his suppose little brother.

" Haruto!" he called

" Hello Seiji," Sakaki said rustling the boys hair

" Oh, hello Haruto, I'm glad you came," his mother's voice came

Sakaki looked at her and smiled, then walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and she embraced him.

" I want to talk to you mother. You and father actually," Sakaki said

" Oh, of course your father is in his office," Sakaki said

He followed her up to his father's study and his father shook his hand. The three shut the doors and sat down.

" Are you well Haruto?" she asked

" I'm fine," he replied

Sakaki sighed and looked at both parents. He sat down and his mother and father stared at him.

" Where am I from?" he asked

" What do mean?" his mother asked

" I'm not your son am I?" Sakaki asked

" Haruto, where did you get an idea like that? Of course you're our son," his father said

Sakaki slammed his fist against the wall and his parents looked at him. They then lowered their heads away from Sakaki's stares.

" Where did I come from? Who's child am I?" Sakaki asked

" We don't know Haruto," his mother said

Sakaki stood up and shook his head.

" What is my real name?" Sakaki questioned

" Your name is Haruto," his mother answered

Sakaki looked out the window and asked, " Are you sure it's not Taiyou?"

His mother's eyes widen and tears fell from her eyes. Sakaki's father wrapped his arms around his mother, then looked at Sakaki.

" It's been 11 years since we've heard that name, the truth is Haruto, you were 7 years old when we found you wondering the streets. Your were beat up like you had been through a battle or fight. You wore very fine garments, but they were garments that were from the past. We took you in and raised you as our own," his father said

" So, I am not really from this time," Sakaki said

Sakaki leaned his head on the window and his mother walked over to him.

" Haruto, you will always be our son," she said

" I don't want to be someone else's son, I want to be your son," Sakaki replied

She hugged Sakaki and his father walked over and hugged him.

" What do I do now?" he whispered.


	3. Informing the Successor

AN: If you haven't notice it is Fantasy too, something I don't do often. Review please

Chapter 3: Informing the Successor

3 days later

Sakaki stood by a window and stared out into the city. He sighed and turned to the girl that stood behind him.

" I'll be leaving everything behind," Sakaki whispered

" It is your duty as the successor of the throne," the girl said

Sakaki turned and looked at her and said, " What if it is my duty to live out my days here?"

" Then your kingdom will die and so will your people," the girl said

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

" I am your mother's highly respected hand maiden, I promised her that I would bring you back. The Lady Rinako misses her only son, the lord Taiyou," the girl said

Sakaki looked at her, she held his hand tight and he saw tears fall from her face.

" Can't I live in both times?" Sakaki questioned

" You are only permitted to live in one," she said

" I can't live as an emperor, I'm not royalty," Sakaki whispered, " I will never be."

The girl looked at him and Sakaki stared at her, he turned away from her and returned to staring out.

" Taiyou-sama, is there something the matter?" she asked

" All of my years that I was alive, why now?" Sakaki whispered, " Why didn't my suppose father send for me?"

" We didn't know where your were. The Lady Rieko, your father's mistress, could not call you back. She had fallen ill when you were hurled into the flow of time. It was not until recent that we found away and Lady Rinako sent me. Forgive me your highness for waiting this long," the girl said bowing

Sakaki looked at her and knelt down and lifted her head up.

" I was just asking you, you don't have to keep bowing," Sakaki said, " It makes me uncomfortable."

" I am sorry Taiyou-sama," she said, " I only wish to serve you and please you."

" What is your name?" he asked

" Miyako," she said

Sakaki looked at her in surprise and she looked at him. He studied her face and a flash back of the dream with the young girl flashed before his eyes.

" Taiyou-sama?" she whispered

" Miyako, what happened before I vanished?" Sakaki asked

Miyako came to her knees and said, " It was a beautiful spring day and the Sakura trees were blooming. We had no idea that there was a plan to attack the palace that night. I was only 5 and you my lord were 7. I was the daughter of one of the courtesans, but I was also a maid to tend to you my lord. We would spend lots of time together under the Sakura tree in the courtyard. Absentminded of our ranks, you made me feel equal to you. But sadly that same night we would be parted."

Flashback

" Taiyou-sama!" Miyako shouted

" No, Miyako you must remain here," her mother said, " Go, Lady Reiko take the lord Taiyou now."

Miyako broke free and ran after Reiko.

" Lady Reiko please don't let him part from me," she said

" Go on Miyako you are not to be around his highness," Reiko said

" But I beg you, he and I can't be parted," Miyako said, " I'm his maid and I am to take care of him while he is in hiding."

" Rieko get my son to safety!" the Emperor shouted, " He must survive!"

" Of course my lord," Reiko answered

" Taiyou-sama," Miyako said, " Let me come with you."

" Rieko, put me down I want to stay with Miyako," Taiyou said

" I have orders to protect you, highness and that is what I am going to do," she said, " Go on Miyako."

An explosion in the back ground forced Reiko and Taiyou into the depths of the dungeon and Miyako was rendered unconscious.

End

" For days I looked for you," Miyako said, " I was so scared for you, highness, and when Lady Reiko could not summon you back after the war. I swore to the emperor that I would bring you back. He only laughed at me and told me he would only send my father, Captain Izo."

" All this is a blur to me, but the dreams I have are as you described them," Sakaki said

A sudden knock on the door made Sakaki come to his feet. He walked to the door and opened it.

" Miho," he said

" Sakaki," she said, " I'm kind of surprised to see you…I thought you would be with your folks."

Sakaki shook his head and Karasuma looked at her.

" What are you doing here?" he asked

" I just wanted to see you," Karasuma said

" See me?" Sakaki questioned

Karasuma nodded and looked up at him directly eye to eye.

" Something's wrong isn't there?" Sakaki asked

" No, nothings wrong, I just wanted to see you Sakaki," Karasuma said, " Is that a crime?"

" Yes it is a crime, Taiyou-sama does not see commoners without a popper announcement," Miyako's voice cleared the silence

She stood and walked over and Karasuma slightly gave a surprised look.

" I didn't know you were busy," she said, " I'm sorry."

" You should be and didn't I tell you commoner to stay away from Kingu," Miyako said, " You are a disgrace."

" Excuse me," Karasuma growled, " Why should I listen to you?"

" Because I am his protector," Miyako said, " I am his mother's respected lady in waiting. The lady Rinako would be terribly disappointed that a commoner spoke to her son with such disrespect."

" Miyako, stop this," Sakaki said, " Leave her alone."

" Aye my lord," Miyako said

Sakaki stepped outside and Karasuma looked at him.

" Taiyou-sama?" Karasuma asked, " Did I miss something?"

Sakaki looked at her and said, " No, you didn't miss anything. I have a lot to tell you."

"Tell me," she said, " Why haven't you been at work?"

" Taiyou-sama doesn't work, he rules," Miyako shouted through the door

" Stop calling him that," Karasuma said

" Let's go for coffee," he said

" Taiyou-sama we have a lot to talk about," Miyako called through the door

" It can wait," Sakaki said

They walked downstairs and Karasuma looked at Sakaki.

" Is she your servant Sakaki?" Karasuma asked

" She thinks I am an heir to a throne," Sakaki said, " I find it hard to believe, but there's apart of me that believes her."

Karasuma grabbed his hand and looked at him.

" You're a witch hunter, you're a Sakaki, you are an heir to what ever land your father owns," Karasuma said

Sakaki got into Karasuma's car and Karasuma slid into the drivers side. She droved down the main street and went to Harry's.

" I was found 11 years ago wondering the streets," he said, " My parents picked me up and just called me Haruto."

" So, if your name isn't Haruto, then what is it?" she asked

" Taiyou," Sakaki replied

" Taiyou, that girl called you that. So it is true," Karasuma said, " But, where did you come from Sakaki…a distant land far away."

" No, right here, over 4 hundred years ago," Sakaki said

Karasuma stared at him and Sakaki looked at her and nodded.

" It's pretty bad," Sakaki said, " I mean, me a prince."

" Sakaki, 4 hundred years ago, the coven was still in the light," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and she looked at him.

" Do you think, perhaps it has something to do with the coven?" Sakaki asked

" During those times witches were considered to be the wisdom givers. There were 3 elders and 10 other followers. The three elders were summoned by Ranpu. The emperor was called Ranpu because it meant light. And emperors were like gods to the people. It would only make sense that Ranpu was the name given to the emperor. Divine light as so to speak, but that was just the surface, the emperor's line of family all had the ability of light," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and she grabbed his hand, Karasuma looked at him.

" There maybe a connection somewhere," Sakaki whispered, " But all this doesn't make sense."

" Then you make it make sense," Karasuma remarked, " Your highness."

Sakaki shook his head and sipped his coffee and Karasuma looked at him.

" Taiyou-sama seems to be fawned of this woman," Miyako said standing outside, " I must observe this more."

Sakaki and Karasuma talked the evening away and close to the middle of the night. Karasuma took Sakaki home and stopped just outside the apartment building.

" Are you coming to work tomorrow?" she asked

" Has there been any hunts lately?" he asked

" No, just paper work," Karasuma said

Sakaki bit his lower lip and Karasuma looked at him.

" I'll call you if I do, but I don't know if I can escape the 'duties' of being a 'prince'," Sakaki said quoting prince and duties

Karasuma slightly chuckled at Sakaki enthusiasm of being called a prince.

" Well, 'Prince' I wouldn't want to keep your servant waiting upstairs," Karasuma said

" She can wait just a little longer," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and leaned towards him, then kissed him directly on the lips. Sakaki did not pull away, in fact he encouraged her more, by returning the kiss. Sakaki undid his seat bell and got closer to her.

" Why stop here?" Sakaki whispered

Karasuma pulled away and looked at him and leaned back in her seat.

" I can't Sakaki, it's not right," she whispered

" I know, I shouldn't have said that," Sakaki said

" I would Sakaki, but I just don't know," Karasuma said, " I feel like we're being watched."

Sakaki nodded and kissed her cheek and then got out. Karasuma looked at Sakaki as he entered his building, she sighed and drove off.

" This woman, do you wish to make her a courtesan?" Miyako said, " So, you can be with her when you feel like it?"

" That woman is family to me," Sakaki said

" So, it is even better, keep the bloodline strong," Miyako said

" Are you out of your mind," Sakaki said, " She's of no relations to me."

" Then it's safe to say that you are not interested in her, highness?" Miyako questioned

" I'm going to bed," Sakaki said

He walked off and went into his room, he shut the door and sighed.

" Why do I feel so strange about this?" he thought


	4. Lessons of Being Emperor

****

Chapter 4: Lessons of Being Emperor

Miyako handed Sakaki the scroll of what he was to know about being an emperor.

" I can't read this it's written in old Japanese," Sakaki said, " Gee wiz."

" It's the same as you speak Taiyou-sama," she said

" Why do I have to know this?" Sakaki asked

" Because you are the rightful heir to the throne," Miyako said

Sakaki sighed and looked at it and Miyako began to read it to him. It was day in and out that he learned these lessons. She looked at him as Sakaki just sat there and listened to her. Karasuma came over and watched him change from a smart ass to a proper speaking gentleman.

" You rise when a lady enters the room, but she is to bow first before you bow," Miyako said, " Commoners are to make appointments with you not bust in unannounced."

Miyako looked at Karasuma and Karasuma returned the look. Sakaki sighed as he became very bored with these lessons.

" You are well versed in the sword as you should be. Your father taught you and my father often trained you," Miyako said

In the evenings Sakaki was informed about what was happening at the STN-J and how everyone was worried about him.

" What did you tell them?" he asked

" That you were ill and bedridden," Karasuma said, " Hunts have been on a low so we do nothing."

Sakaki looked at Karasuma as they stood on the balcony.

" Your hair is longer Haruto," she said

" I haven't cut it," Sakaki replied, " I just don't have the time."

" You are getting into this whole emperor thing," Karasuma said

Sakaki turned and stared at her as the wind ripped through their hair.

" Haruto," she whispered

He looked at her and saw tears fall from her face and she turned to him.

" I don't want you to go," she whispered

" I have no choice," Sakaki said

" You do have a choice," Karasuma said

Sakaki turned away and said, " No, I don't. I have chosen what I must do. I can't pretend."

Karasuma grabbed his hand and Sakaki looked up and then turned to her. She got closer to him and reached up and kissed him. Sakaki wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

" Stay with me," she whispered, " You don't have to become an emperor."

Sakaki kissed her and she ran her hands through his hair. Sakaki kissed her more and then walked her inside. The two continued to kiss one another as they undress each other, leaving a trail of clothing to Sakaki's room. He locked the door and took Karasuma into his arms and laid her down.

" Don't wait anymore," she whispered

Sakaki kissed her and took her into his arms, she stroked his body as he stroked hers. Sounds of passion escaped their lips as they made love, not caring about anything else in the world. Lust had gotten the best of the two, but it did not matter.

Miyako walked in and saw the trail of clothing leading towards Sakaki's room. He heard the sounds of passion through the door and she sighed.

" He is allowed to do as he please, I do not stop him," she said

She went to the other room and covered her ears to shut out the sounds. She did not very much care for the woman Sakaki had intimate feelings for. In fact she was jealous that Karasuma had won Sakaki's compassion.

" Oh, Taiyou-sama," she whispered

By the early morning Sakaki and Karasuma nestled together under the cool sheets. Sakaki stroked her back and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers.

By 12, Karasuma opened her eyes and saw Sakaki staring at her.

" Did his highness have a nice sleep?" Karasuma teased

" I did," said

He kissed her head and she sat up a little.

" You look refreshed," Karasuma said

" I think you're the one who helped me become refreshed," Sakaki replied

She smiled and leaned over him a little, then kissed him. Sakaki pulled her to him and looked at her. Her fair complexion matched her beautiful brown eyes which read into his soul. Her thick, medium length brown hair made her fair complexion shine. Karasuma sat up all the way and Sakaki looked at her upper body.

" I want you," he whispered, " I don't want to let you go."

" But you have to, your not suppose to be here Haruto," she whispered

Karasuma got up and straddled over him and Sakaki put his hands on her hips. He looked at her and gently stroked her lower body.

" I will always think of you Haruto Sakaki," she said

Sakaki stroked her legs and looked at her. He sat up and kissed her passionately and pulled her to him.

Later, Sakaki listened to Miyako as she explained to him the codes he had to follow. He was taught table manners, and Karasuma watched him as he ate. Miyako looked over at Karasuma.

" Commoners don't eat at the same table as their emperor," Miyako said

" Well, if I see a commoner sitting at the table I'll make sure they know," Karasuma said

" I guess I should in form you that the emperor's whores don't speak at all while he eats," Miyako said

Karasuma looked at Miyako and narrowed her eyes.

" Whore? Is that what you called me, you uncivilized ,ill manner bitch?" Karasuma said

" Yes, that is what I called you," Miyako said

Sakaki looked at the two women, it was obvious that Miyako had feelings for him as well.

" That's enough," Sakaki growled

Miyako lowered her head and Karasuma looked at him.

" Miho, please excuse me I wish to talk to Miyako alone," Sakaki said

Karasuma stood up and walked off and Miyako continued to have her head lowered.

" I am sick of you treating Miho as though she is not suppose to associate with me. As far as I see it, she and I are the same rank," Sakaki said, " You said I did the same for you when we were younger, so how is Miho different?"

" She is not of the time we come from Highness, she is a common day to day person here. I believe she does not understand that she does not suit a noble prince as yourself. You should chose a courtesan from your courts Highness," Miyako said

" How can I chose if I do not know them," Sakaki said, " We're in the 21st century and your talking about old traditions."

Miyako looked at Sakaki and he stood up and walked to the window.

" I'm sorry Highness," she said, " I do not know these new customs. I only know my time's customs."

" I guess it should not matter if you know them or not it's only time that you will return to your time with me," Sakaki said

Sakaki looked out and sighed knowing this sight he saw now would never exist in the time he was to proceed too.

As the evening hours came Karasuma and Sakaki stayed close to each other. Miyako watched in jealousy as the one she loved, fooled around with another woman. Karasuma wrapped her arms around Sakaki and held him tight.

" I don't want us to be apart," Karasuma whispered, " Why is it that I have realize feelings when someone is about to leave?"

" If it's meant to be, fate will have us together," Sakaki said

He kissed Karasuma deeply and Karasuma wrapped her arms around him. They held each other then and through the night.

2 weeks later

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and kissed her passionately and Miyako looked at them.

" It's time my lord," she said

" I'll love you until the end of my days," Sakaki whispered

" I love you Haruto," Karasuma said

Sakaki kissed her and said, " I'll be in the stars just look up."

Karasuma wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her head.

" My lord," Miyako said

Sakaki nodded and walked towards Miyako, he looked at Karasuma and then he vanished. Karasuma turned away and walked to her car, where she cried most the day.

" He's arrive, his highness has come back to us!" a servant boy shouted down the foyer.

" The young prince has arrived," the courtesans chattered

The gates opened to the palace and two guards bowed to Miyako and then Sakaki walked into the court and all were on the ground bowing. He looked at Miyako and she smiled at him. He walked towards the palace and Miyako announced that the prince had arrived at long last. The throne room doors opened and Miyako came to her knees and bowed.

" Empress Rinako, I have news that your son has returned from the other time," she said

" Taiyou," she said

" Yes, my lady," Miyako said, " Prince Taiyou."

Sakaki walked in and looked at the empress as she stood there. He came to one knee and bowed.

" Empress," he whispered

Rinako did not hesitate to greet her long lost son. She walked over to him and knelt down, then wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh, Taiyou. My sweet young prince. We have waited 11 years for your arrival," she whispered

" Mother," he whispered and hugged Rinako


	5. Palace Life Without Love

****

Chapter 5: Palace Life Without Love

Sakaki was dressed for the day and measured for other clothing to be made. He walked around the palace trying find what he could remember. He heard laughter coming from the courtesans' quarters and he walked over there.

" Excuse me," he said

All the courtesans turned around and came to their knees as they bowed to him.

" Please, stand," he said

They came to their knees and looked up at Sakaki.

" Young majesty, what do you wish for us to do?" one spoke

" I just heard you laughing and I wished to see who it was," Sakaki said

" We are sorry your highness for being loud," they said

" You don't need to apologize," Sakaki said

He was not adapting to the palace life and nor would he be able.

" Do you know where Miyako is?" he asked

" Lady Miyako is bathing right now do you wish to summon her highness?" a courtesans asked

" No, it's alright I will wait until she is done," Sakaki said

Sakaki gave a bow and walked down the hall, but the courtesans were curious on why he would summon Miyako out of the 30 women before him. Sakaki walked through the courtyard and guards bowed to him. He came to the open air bath and stopped when he heard singing. He walked quietly and saw Miyako standing under the flowing water, he could not help but to feel stirring feelings for the young courtesan. It was after all her who found him. She was also the empress's finest handmaiden, but never the less he was in love with Karasuma. He watched Miyako dry off and slipped on a robe, she did not tie it though, so it was open. She braided her hair and pulled it up, then tied her robe. She slipped her sandals on and gathered her things, then went off, but as she walked she dropped a sash. Sakaki walked over and picked it up and went after her.

" Miyako," he called

She turned and bowed to Sakaki and looked up at him.

" You dropped this," he said

" Thank you Highness," she said

Miyako wrapped the sash around her neck and bowed.

" I was wondering, if you would like to have lunch with me on the veranda?" he asked

" I would like to Highness, but I am going with my father to my hometown, perhaps one of the other girls will accompany you," she said

" Captain Izo, that's right I forgot you are his daughter," Sakaki said

" Highness, is there something the matter?" she asked

" No, not at all. When will you be returning?" he asked

Miyako looked at him and said, " Not until later tonight."

" Then I shall wait and eat then with you, I will not eat until you return," he said

" Yes, Highness," she said

She walked off and slightly blushed after turning away. Sakaki walked through the court yard and saw the Sakura tree. He walked to it and gently touched the bark of it.

" Taiyou," Empress Rinako called

Sakaki turned and looked at Rinako and she walked over to him.

" Why is it that you love this tree so?" she asked

" I don't know," Sakaki answered

" I can tell you, it is because of Miyako, she has stolen your heart, you and she use play under this tree," Rinako said

Sakaki looked at Rinako and questioned, " Why didn't you marry again?"

" I did not marry because there was no man I desired more than your father Taiyou. And I did not worry so, because I was worried about finding my precious young prince," Rinako stated

Sakaki traced the tree and Rinako looked at her son. She grabbed his hand and Sakaki jumped slightly.

" Did they treat you well my little prince?" she asked

" Very well," he said, " I forgot what life was like here."

" Are you happy my son?" she questioned

Sakaki turned and looked at Rinako and lowered his head.

" I am, but I'm not," he said, " I lived there so long I became a custom to life in that century. But I was living a lie on who I was."

Rinako wrapped her arms around Sakaki and kissed his cheek.

" You no longer have to live that lie," she said

He nodded and Rinako called the servants to bring lunch out in the court yard. A table and pillows were laid out and they sat down. They were brought a large amount of food and Sakaki ate some.

Sakaki's life as the son of an Empress, went on for weeks and weeks became months. His feelings towards Karasuma never died away in fact the lack of her existence in that time made him ill. He only wondered away from reality and often skipped meals because of his aching heart.

" Taiyou-sama, the lady Nari is here to see you," Miyako said

Sakaki looked at Miyako and turned away and Miyako sighed

" Please, Highness speak to your servants, they worry so," Miyako said

" I belong here," Sakaki said, " I wish to return to the other time."

" I'm afraid you can no longer leave this time," Miyako stated, " You are an emperor my lord, one born to rule. Your subjects are worried for your health."

Sakaki sat up in bed and looked at Miyako.

" Then I'll live and die as quickly so that I can leave this world," Sakaki said, " I will see Lady Nari, but she is not who I wish to see."

" Aye my lord," Miyako said

She bowed and walked out the grand room and looked at a fair young woman. She walked in and bowed to Sakaki.

" Good day Highness," she said, " I understand that you are ill."

Nari knelt down and looked at him, she examined him as she would any of her other patients. Finding nothing wrong she left his side and walked out, Empress Rinako looked at Nari.

" Is my son well?" she asked

" Aye, my lady he is well, strong as an ox that plows a field, but he speaks so softly of a dream," Nari said, " I do believe that his heart is weak and he has grown ill from lack of love."

" A wife perhaps will do him well, the people crave to see a new heir or heiress," Empress Rinako said

Miyako looked at them and nodded and she slipped away back into Sakaki's room. She looked at Sakaki and bowed.

" I will find her highness," Miyako said

She took another passage and collected some fine garments from her collection. She then went to the dungeon, there drew something on the wall

" Running away lady Miyako? Aye you have a bit of a liking to that young emperor, such a fraud he is," a prisoner said

" You speak ill of our emperor…you are a bold one," she said

" Aye, that I am and tomorrow I be going to the chopping block," he said, " Death to the emperor….may his light fade soon."

She chanted something and a bright light filled the room, she vanished and reappeared in the busy streets of Tokyo. She looked around and nodded.

" This is where I found he," she said, " And I shall find she."

She sigh and clutched the garments to her and walked along the streets. She came to the dark building that she had spoke to Sakaki at. There her luck had struck her well, Karasuma walked out the building and she ran across.

" Miho," she called

Karasuma turned around and looked at her.

" You," Karasuma said

" Aye, his highness has fallen ill," she said, " I have come to ask you to take him in your arms and heal his pain."

" Sakaki, where is he?" she asked

" In the time he was born in, but ill as the dull night," Miyako said

Karasuma looked at her and Miyako opened the silk bag to reveal the yards of beautiful clothing.

" I ask you please to heal our emperor," she said, " you are who makes him happy, I thought perhaps if he saw you again he would be well."

Karasuma nodded and Miyako smiled and Karasuma called in sick. Miyako dressed Karasuma in the fine fabrics and did her make-up.

" Come with me we have little time," she said


	6. Selecting a Bride

****

Chapter 6: Selecting a Bride

Sakaki stood in front of a mirror as he dressed in imperial garments. He tied back his hair and sighed as he finished preparing for the selection of courtesans and other noble women from all around. He walked to a window and looked out then sighed.

" Highness," a servant said

" Yes," he answered

" It is nearly time," the servant said

" I will be there," Sakaki said

He looked at himself one last time and then walked down the hall, his sword tied to his side and a smaller sword as well. Sakaki came to the throne room and all bowed, to him. He looked at the many faces and then sat down, Empress Rinako sat to the right of him and then Miyako stood to the left. The palace guards were at the door just incase of an attack.

" All eligible women please rise and let his highness speak to you if he wishes," Miyako said

The women looked at Sakaki and he rose from where he sat. Empress Rinako stood by his side and looked at her precious prince. Sakaki looked at each young woman and only spoke to so many before he became tiered.

" Do you not see a woman you so desire?" Rinako asked

" None of them," he said, " Please dismiss them. I have seen them all and do not wish to chose."

" As you wish highness," Miyako said

Sakaki walked off and stood on the veranda. He took in a deep breath of air and leaned forward.

" Tell me Taiyou," Rinako said, " Do you disapprove of these women."

" No, I just don't feel like getting married," Sakaki said

" You are still young yet and pickings become slim as you grow," she said, " It is better to marry young then old."

She wrapped her arms around Sakaki and kissed his cheek.

" My young prince, it seems just yesterday you were smaller, and the servants would carry you on their shoulders," she said

" I still don't remember any of it, I just know what I knew growing up," Sakaki said

She looked at Sakaki and kissed his cheek. Sakaki leaned into his mother's arms and closed his eyes.

" You are the emperor, the Ranpu of this country, don't forget that. The gods have blessed you with your power," Rinako said, " Your father bestowed his blessings on you, so you could rule like he did."

" There are so many that hate me though, am I really like my father?" Sakaki whispered, " Am I as powerful as he?"

" Yes, and if not more powerful," his mother said

Sakaki nodded walked with his mother across the outside halls of the palace and walked down into the courtyard. Miyako joined them and looked at Sakaki, she smiled underneath her concern for him.

" I do hope highness you find someone of your liking some day," she said

" It's only dreams that comfort me," he said, " I do not believe that a woman of my like lives in this time. Nor will ever live in this time."

" That is not true your highness," a voice said from behind.

Sakaki stopped and lowered his head and said, " And how do you know."

" Because dreams reach across time to touch those they desire, your highness."

Sakaki turned around and looked at who bowed before him. He smiled and Miyako bowed to Sakaki.

" May I present to you Highness, Lady Miho," Miyako said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma as she looked up and he bow.

" Must have been a long journey to come here," Sakaki said

" It was, but it was worth it to stand before Ranpu," Karasuma said

Sakaki put out his hand and she reached for it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Sakaki.

" Haruto," she whispered

The courtesans and servants looked at them in the courtyard, there was slight tears, but they were pleased to see the young emperor happy.

" Who she?" chatter began

" She's different from us," the courtesans said

Sakaki turned to Rinako and she smiled.

" The empress Rinako," Sakaki said

" Pleasure to meet you," Karasuma said bowing

Miyako vanished from the courtyard and the courtesans came to her.

" Who is she Miyako?" they asked

" Lady Miho," Miyako said

" Where did she come from?" they asked

" From a country far away, where our borders do not touch," Miyako said

" How did you get here?" he asked

" Miyako, came and got me," Karasuma said, " She said you were ill and I wanted to be by your side. Is that a crime?"

" No," he whispered, " It's a blessing."

Sakaki came to one knee and took Karasuma's hand.

" Please, marry me I don't want to lose you," he said

Karasuma smiled and knelt down beside him and kissed him.

" You don't have to worry, I will never leave you again," she whispered, " I'll marry you…your highness,"

Sakaki kissed her and stood up then looked at the crowd that had gathered before them.

" I will marry the lady Miho," Sakaki said

" Then let there be a wedding this day before all," Rinako said

Karasuma and Sakaki walked off together while things were being prepared. Sakaki pulled her close and Karasuma smiled.

" Are you ready for this?" Sakaki asked

" Ready to marry an emperor…no, but marry a man I love…yes," Karasuma replied

Sakaki kissed her and stroked her cheek. She smiled and laughed a little and Sakaki gave her a look.

" Your laughing why?" he asked

" You just don't seem to be emperor material," Karasuma said

" I'm getting use to it, no electricity, no motorcycle…oh my precious motorcycle," Sakaki said

" You care more about that motorcycle than your life," Karasuma joked

" I guess I do, but I have something else to care for now," Sakaki whispered and kissed her neck.

She smiled and stroked his head as he took her into his arms.

" You could have been empress," Captain Izo said

" He does not love me," Miyako said

" The emperor is weak…he is weaker now that the lady Miho came," Captain Izo said

" I don't want to be empress," Miyako said

" Then you will be his mistress," Captain Izo said

Miyako narrowed her eyes and said, " The only reason you want me to be empress is so that you have an idea of what weakness the emperor may have. You're as selfish as those who tried to over throw his father."

Captain Izo slapped her to the ground and Miyako looked at her father. She narrowed her eyes and held her throbbing cheek.

" I am the rightful emperor to the throne, his father is the stepson of the empress before…my mother. I was first in line to take the throne, but when she married my stepfather I was second in line. His father took my spot as emperor," Captain Izo snarled

Miyako looked at her father and narrowed her eyes.

" His eyes, they are not my father's," she thought, " My father spoke of only serving the Ranpu before his son took the throne. He never spoke of claiming the throne for his own selfish reasons."

The evening the ceremony began as Sakaki took Karasuma as his bride, she would be his empress and loving wife. He promised to be with her forever until the end of his days. The palace watched as their emperor vowed his loyalty to his lady love and she vowed hers to him. Sakaki kissed his bride and they turned and faced to their loyal subjects. Captain Izo looked at his daughter as she bowed to the royal couple. The couple walked down the isle of the throne room holding incense to pay tribute to the gods above for bestowing their blessing on them. They said a prayer to the gods and then the celebration began, music and fireworks to celebrate the emperor's marriage, food of the finest Japanese dishes were served. There were congratulations and songs to the bride and groom, for entertainment. Sakaki looked at Karasuma and whispered something into her ear, she smiled and nodded. Captain Izo watched the young couple speak of something to one another, he felt his fist ball up.

" I am the rightful heir," he thought, " I should be emperor."

As the celebration continued Karasuma and Sakaki snuck away and went his grand room. Sakaki shut the door and lit several candles, then looked at her.

" It's our wedding night," he whispered

" I know," she said undoing her garments

Sakaki walked to her and kissed her and gently undid her sash. She kissed him deeply as she began to undo his garments. Sakaki pushed hers off her shoulders and let the silk fall to the ground. He trailed his hands over her body, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands touch her skin. She looked at him and undressed him fully, and stared at his body. She kissed him and Sakaki pulled her to him, and he took in the sweet smell of the perfume she wore. She traced his body all the way down and came up again, he looked at her then kissed her.

" Haruto," she whispered

Sakaki traced her body stopping in certain areas to please her, she kissed him deeply on his lips. He lifted her up into his arms and gently laid her down, and touched her, hearing her moan as he increased the pleasure. She took her turn and straddled over him as he laid there. He laid her down again and kissed her deeply as he placed himself over her.

The sounds of passion came from the room, loud enough it could be heard from down the hall. They made loves for hours until the early hours. Both laid in bed holding each other, recovering form the hours of making love. Karasuma looked at him and wiped away the sweat that touched his brow, she smiled at him. He caressed her soft tender body as they held each other.

" Oh, Haruto," she whispered

" I don't know what got into me," he whispered

" Should it matter if it was great?" she questioned

" No, not at all," he whispered, " Because it was great for you."

He kissed her and she smiled as she laid in Sakaki's arms. Sakaki closed his eyes with her in his arms.

It was not until late morning that Sakaki and Karasuma decided to get up. Sakaki dressed in his causal imperial garments. He called the courtesans to speak to them about getting new clothing for Karasuma. He explained to them that he would wish to see her in colors that matched his own. They bowed and Sakaki looked at Karasuma as she slipped a casual kimono Miyako brought to her. Sakaki looked at Karasuma and kissed her passionately.

" Shall we greet your subjects?" Sakaki questioned

" Yes," Karasuma said

Sakaki walked out with her and the servants came to a formal bow as their superiors walked down the hall.

" Welcome to palace life," Sakaki whispered


	7. Sounds of Blades

****

Chapter 7: Sounds of Blades

1 week after the marriage

Sakaki drew his sword and attacked Captain Izo. Captain Izo watched Sakaki's every attack.

" Your doing well Highness," he said

" His attacks are good, he attacks me as if he thinks me his enemy," Captain Izo said

Sakaki sheathed his blade and Captain Izo did the same. Both took a stance and the courtesans came out to watch. Miyako and Karasuma made their way to the front.

" Captain Izo and Taiyou-sama are practicing," Miyako said, " Do not worry Lady Miho."

Karasuma nodded and watched as they drew and came at each other, the sounds of the blades made Karasuma nervous as she watched.

" I sense anger coming from Captain Izo," she thought, " Strong anger towards Haruto."

It was longer than what a normal little duel was. Sakaki was putting his heart into the slashing and protecting himself. The blades ceased and Captain Izo bowed after sheathing his blade.

" Majesty, you are doing extremely well," Captain Izo said

" To well, he will be more of a challenge than I thought," Captain Izo thought

Sakaki sheathed his blade and bowed then looked at Karasuma, she smiled and came down to the courtyard, gave a bow to him then kissed his cheek.

" Well, done," she whispered

Sakaki wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

" Are you ready to have something to eat?" she asked

" I'm starved," he said, " Did you fix it?"

" Not this time," she said

Karasuma wrapped her arm around his and the two walked off and Captain Izo narrowed his eyes as Sakaki walked away. His hand touched the hilt of his sword and then sighed.

" There's still time," he muttered

Sakaki and Karasuma dined out under the Sakura tree and Sakaki looked at it.

" This tree was the last thing I remember being under before the rebellion 11 years ago," Sakaki said

" You were young weren't you?" Karasuma said

" Yeah, and what I do remember became a blur to me when I was living in the other time.

Karasuma grabbed his hand and smiled and he placed his on her hand. They ate breakfast while they were attended to with fine food.

Later, the royal couple walked through the gardens and Karasuma looked at him. Karasuma kissed Sakaki on his nose and walked around the garden, Sakaki watched her and only desired her more each moment they were together. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and Sakaki could only stare at her beauty.

" What's wrong?" she asked

Sakaki shook his head and walked over to her and gently lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and laughter escaped her lips.

" I have a confession to make," Sakaki said

" And What is that?" Karasuma asked

" I am in love with a beautiful woman," he replied, " Actually gorgeous woman."

" And does this gorgeous woman have a name?" Karasuma asked

" Do angels have names?" Sakaki whispered

" Perhaps," Karasuma replied

Sakaki kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back placing her hand on his slightly rough face. Sakaki held her in his arms as they just kissed their longest kiss.

Later, Sakaki once more took on Captain Izo with another duel. Karasuma watched as they dueled and only felt that there was more to Captain Izo's attacks when it came at Sakaki.

" Their at it again," One courtesan said

" They practice a lot," another said

" One never practices enough ladies," Miyako said

They giggled and Karasuma breathed in deep, she sensed something else, but didn't know exactly what it was. Sakaki threw Captain Izo's attack back at him as struck at him. Sakaki stepped back and lost footing and Captain Izo struck.

" Highness, watch out!" Karasuma shouted

She turned around and Miyako and the other courtesans breathed deep as they watched. Sakaki looked up at Captain Izo and breathed deep and he too breathed deep, sweat dripped from their brows.

" Stand down Izo," Rinako called

Captain Izo did as he was told and she looked Sakaki. He gave a bow and sheathed his blade.

" Are you alright Highness?" Captain Izo asked

" I'm fine," Sakaki replied

He stood and looked at his hand seeing his blade cut through his hand. Sakaki pulled the tip from his hand and sheathed his blade.

" Taiyou, your hand!" Rinako exclaimed

Karasuma came down and ran to Sakaki's side and Sakaki held his hand.

" It's only a flesh wound," Sakaki replied

Karasuma looked at his hand and removed her handkerchief, then tied it around his hand. Sakaki looked at her and shook his head.

" Allow me to look at it sire," Nari said

She undid the handkerchief and looked at it and nodded. She placed her hand over his and a light came from her hand. Sakaki looked at her in surprise and so did Karasuma. She removed her hand and Sakaki saw only a scar on his hand.

" A craft user," Sakaki thought

" Lady Nari is the healer Taiyou, I did not mention this before, but she one of 13 members of the council," Rinako said

Sakaki looked at Rinako and she nodded.

" I'm in your debt," Sakaki said

" No, sire I only serve the Ranpu," Nari said

Captain Izo walked off and Rinako looked at him, she turned and walked off.

" I sense tension between your mother and Captain Izo," Karasuma whispered

" It seems that way," Sakaki whispered

That evening Sakaki stood under the water fall and closed his eyes, the blade coming at Sakaki made him jump.

" His attack was not a practiced attack, he took advantage of my miss stepping," Sakaki thought.

Sakaki sighed and looked at the scars on his body, they all had some significance, but he could not remember them.

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his nude body and Sakaki looked up.

" Miho," he whispered

Sakaki turned and faced her and to his surprise it wasn't Karasuma.

" Miyako!" he exclaimed

" Shh," Miyako whispered, " It's alright."

" No, go away," Sakaki growled

Miyako looked at him and placed her finger on his lips.

" Please, for one night could you bed me?" she questioned

" No," he replied

Miyako bowed and walked off and Sakaki looked at her as she walked to gather her robes. He could not help, but to admire her form, but it was not a desire…his only desire was Karasuma.

He got out and wrapped his body in a robe and moved quickly to his room ,away from spying eyes. Sakaki dressed in his night garments and Karasuma entered the room. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

" Something's weighing on your mind," Karasuma said

" I don't know, something about today has me thinking," Sakaki said

He grabbed her hand and looked at her, she laid her head on his chest, then sighed.

" I was scared, when I saw Captain Izo attack you as he did, he took advantage of your footing error," Karasuma said, " I don't believe a swordsman would do that."

" Right now we have nothing to worry about," Sakaki whispered


	8. Emperor and Heir

****

Chapter 8: Emperor and Heir

2 months later

Sakaki stood outside a room and he leaned against a wall.

" Don't worry Taiyou-sama, the lady Miho will be well," Miyako said

" I know," he said

" Morning sickness could only explain one thing," he thought

Nari came out and looked at the patient yet eager husband.

" Highness, I wish to speak to you alone," she said

Sakaki nodded and walked over to Nari and Nari looked at him.

" The lady Miho, is with child," Nari said

" She is?" he questioned

" Are you not happy?" Nari asked

" I'm thrilled," Sakaki replied

Nari smiled and said, " Then this is a joyous day, should I let your mother know?"

" No, I will tell her, may I see my wife now," Sakaki replied

Nari nodded and Sakaki walked into the room and shut the door. Karasuma looked at Sakaki and smiled a little.

" Am I alright?" she asked

Sakaki nodded and sat beside her, he took her hands into his own, then kissed her.

" Your with child Miho," Sakaki he said

" I'm pregnant," she whispered

Sakaki nodded and Karasuma smiled and tears fell from her eyes. Sakaki leaned his head against hers.

" An heir," Sakaki said, " The first."

Karasuma kissed him again and he stayed with her until she fell asleep. He then went in search of Rinako and Miyako looked at him.

" Is she well Highness?" Miyako asked

" She is very well," Sakaki replied

Sakaki walked down the corridor to the outside and looked out into the courtyard.

" An heir after two months…I'm going to be a father," Sakaki thought

He walked to the throne room, where Rinako was.

" Leave," he said to the courtesans

They bowed and Rinako looked at Sakaki.

" Tis very rude for you to shoe them off, what ails you Taiyou?" Rinako asked

She looked at her son and rose.

" What ails me mother? Nothing does…but behold this day marks the next 7 months of waiting," Sakaki said

She looked at him and said, " The lady Miho is with child?"

" Yes," he said

" Oh what wonderful news," Rinako said, " My son a father and his wife a mother already just after two months. The gods are smiling down on you two."

Sakaki smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and then went off. He walked around the court, his thoughts were thrilled…a future was on the way. Another generation of emperors.

Miyako watched him and sighed and then walked off and her father grabbed her by her hair.

" Ow!" she cried

" Why aren't you the one baring his children?" her father growled

" Because I'm not his wife," Miyako said, " Let go of me."

" Try harder," he said

" You should be more careful after that little stunt you pulled two months ago," Miyako said, " I'm sure you didn't mean too right father?"

" Shut up, now try harder," he said

Miyako slapped his hand off her and walked off fixing her hair. She walked down the courtyard and caught up with Sakaki.

" Highness," she said, " I have heard the news on lady Miho."

" News travels fast," he said

" Forgive me my ears hear everything," Miyako said

Sakaki smiled and Miyako walked with him and Captain Izo watched her from afar. He smiled knowing Miyako would not fail him, for is she did, she would be punished severely.

That evening Sakaki had dinner brought to Miho, something light for her to eat. She sat up and looked at him as he opened the door for the servant.

" This is much to much for me to eat," she said

" That's why I am eating with you," Sakaki said

He helped her out of bed and walked her to the table set for them. She sat down and Sakaki sat beside her. The were served the light meal and they fed each other and Sakaki poured her a specially made herbal drink to fend of the sickness. He poured himself some sake to calm his nerves from worrying.

" Drinking this early?" she said

" Best time," Sakaki said

" Your to much," she said

After dinner Sakaki stayed with her until she rested peacefully in bed. He too fell asleep, but woke up. He walked out her room and walked down the hall, he felt the windows open to let the cool air circulate.

" Spring," he whispered

He looked out the window and watched the palace guards take their shits and watch from their post. He sighed and walked down to his room and decided to take a bath. Servants made sure the water was hot for him and prepared . He headed down there, but to his surprise Miyako was down there.

" Highness!" she exclaimed covering her upper body

" I'm sorry," he reacted quickly

He turned around and Miyako looked at him.

" I was just getting out," she said

Sakaki shook his head and Miyako washed her body partially off. She looked at Sakaki and then wrung her hair out. Sakaki watched from the corner of his eye, knowing she was doing that on purpose.

" Taiyou-sama," she said

" Yes," he asked

" Can you hand me my robe by your feet?" she asked

Sakaki knelt down and picked up and Miyako walked out.

" Right here highness," she said

She was turned around and dried off, Sakaki looked at her delicate skin. She pinned her hair up and then reached for the robe without turning to face him.

" Allow me," he said

" It's alright I can get it, your highness needs to bathe, I do not want to keep you from that," she said

Sakaki shook his head and slipped it gently over her nude body. He slightly touched her soft skin as he helped her slip her robe on. She looked up and then grabbed her sash. She turned around and looked at Sakaki, she gave a bow holding her robe shut.

" Good-night your highness," she said

" Good night," she replied

Sakaki watched walk off, then undressed and stepped into the open air bath. He sighed and let the hot water tend to his sore muscles and relax his body. He washed up after relaxing and headed back to his room. His bed seemed empty with out Karasuma laying next to him, but though they knew what was wrong they wished to keep them separated incase she was really sick. Sakaki laid awake and sighed, he could only think of so many things, but they kept him awake.

" Am I that attracted to her that I would have thoughts like that?" Sakaki thought, " Miho is my wife and I can never go against her."

He sat up and lit a candle and read some of the scrolls. He after an hour or so he fell asleep and let the candle burn out on its on. He opened his eyes and sat up, then started his day. He heard talking all through out the palace about an heir. Sakaki walked to the veranda and just stared out.

" My young emperor was it a late night from celebrating?" Rinako asked

" No, just couldn't sleep, I believe it's the excitement," Sakaki said

" You should take care of yourself," she said, " Come and have something to eat, your wife is still sleeps."

Sakaki nodded and escorted his mother to the breakfast room and they sat down and enjoyed a rather light, but large breakfast. Sakaki was still not use to the endless amounts of food.

After breakfast Sakaki walked to the stables and saw the stable boy brushing the horse.

" Your doing a good job," Sakaki siad

The boy bowed and Sakaki walked over and picked up a brush.

" They like this very much," the stable boy said

Sakaki brushed the horse lightly and said, " I'm sure they do, it calms them."

" Are you going to ride today Highness?" the boy asked

" Yes, I'm thinking about going for a ride out into the country," Sakaki said

" I'll have your horse ready Highness," he said

"Thank you," Sakaki said

Sakaki lifted the bridal and the stable boy put it on as well as the saddle. Sakaki got up and the stable boy handed him the reigns. He nodded and then took off and the guards opened the gate. Two guards followed as they usually did, they didn't want anything to happen, but someone else did.

Sakaki enjoyed the peaceful ride and looked at the countrymen as he rode through the country side. Sakaki looked at the farmers as they bowed to him and he looked at the endless miles of land that was in his rule.

He returned hours later and then headed up to see Karasuma. He spent the rest of his time with her. They planned the babies arrival in the 7 months they had and Karasuma smiled every minuet.

" This baby will live its life in happiness," he whispered

" We'll see about that," Captain Izo thought, " Once my daughter bares your other child I will fight for the throne."

He walked off and head away from the couples room….head full of ideas on how to ruin Sakaki's life.


	9. Restlessness in Higher Power

****

Chapter 9: Restlessness in Higher Power

2 weeks later

Sakaki walked with Karasuma down the outside how and headed to the breakfast room. Troubling thoughts were nagging at the back of Sakaki's head, as they walked. He felt a strong feeling of hate come from Captain Izo every time they walked past each other. Karasuma placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

" Your drifting again," she whispered

" I'm sorry, I was just clearing my thoughts," Sakaki said with a soft smile

They entered the room and the servants bowed and Sakaki and Karasuma sat down together. They were served breakfast and then were out for a daily ride on horse back. They traveled with two guards and Captain Izo, he watched the royal couple and narrowed his eyes.

" Shall we see the market," Sakaki said

" I would love too," Karasuma said

They rode down the market and people bowed, Captain Izo looked at the people seeing they did as their suppose to.

" It's a busy day isn't it?" Karasuma remarked

" Yes, more than usual," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at him and asked, " Are you well?"

" I'm fine," he said

Karasuma nodded looked ahead and Sakaki smiled at her then continued.

" Peaceful, even though there are some out of place people," he thought

Suddenly a group of young men came running out and approached in aggressive motive towards Sakaki. They grabbed the reigns and Captain Izo went to attack and one grabbed his reigns.

" Hail to the Emperor," they said sarcastically

Sakaki kicked at them as they tried to over throw him off his horse. Karasuma did the same, but was over powered by two of them

" Miho!" he shouted

The two guards behind him struck two of the men and the towns people went to help as well.

" Highness!" a guard shouted as Sakaki lost hold of his horse

Sakaki got up a little hurt and struck one man with his blade to get Karasuma.

" Stand down!" Sakaki shouted

" Death to the emperor," one said pulling a dagger out

Sakaki stabbed the man before he got him, but he missed the one behind him. Sakaki felt a pain in his back.

" Highness!" Karasuma shouted

More guards came and lifted Karasuma onto their horse and killed 3 of 9 men. They lifted Sakaki and raced back to the palace. Captain Izo smirked under his orders.

" Oh, hail to the emperor," he thought, " I shall crown myself."

They ran into the gates and the guard that had Sakaki carried him into his room.

" Call upon lady Nari now, the Emperor has been stabbed," the guard order, " Bring me cloths and hot water."

Karasuma was treated for minor wounds, but she didn't care about them, she was worried about Sakaki. Nari came and enter the room and she shut the door after assuring Karasuma that Sakaki would be alright. Karasuma was asked to handle the issue at hand in the throne room. She bumped into Captain Izo and she narrowed her eyes.

" Is the young emperor alright?" he asked

" Yes, thanks to your second, you weak bastard, how is it that one man so powerful, get thrown back by a puny little peasant?" Karasuma snapped

" I am sorry my lady, but there were two," he said

" Get out of my face, you were going to let me husband die," Karasuma growled

She walked off and to the throne room, where they bowed to her. She looked at the three, they and narrowed her eyes.

" What made you attack your emperor?" she questioned

" He's no emperor, he's a demon," one man piped

" Shut up you louse," a guard said

Karasuma looked at the man who had spoke ill of Sakaki.

" Who ordered you to attack the emperor….chose your words wisely they may be your last," she ordered

" I don't desire to say to a wench like you," the man said

" You will speak!" she shouted

Rinako looked at them and narrowed her eyes.

" You will answer the lady Miho's question in respect, She is after all the empress," Rinako said

" Sorry your majesty, but here peasants only rise up on our own," the man said

" You have a betrayer in your mist, check those who desire power," one of the other men said, " It could be the tax collector…someone that knows his weakness."

" I've heard enough, take them away," Karasuma said

The three guards shackled the men and brought them to the dungeon. Karasuma sat down and Rinako took her hands.

" He will be well, Taiyou is strong," Rinako said

" I know," Karasuma said

Miyako opened the passage door and walked to Sakaki's bedside. She looked at Nari and knelt down beside Sakaki. Nari cut the string, that closed Sakaki's wound and looked at Miyako.

" You sneak in his Majesty's room…why?" Nari asked

" To escape the palace guards, I know all the hidden places that Lady Reiko took to be with his father," Miyako said

Nari bandaged Sakaki's wound and Miyako looked at Sakaki.

" What is it lady Miyako?" Nari asked

" I have a nagging feeling that this attack was planned by someone high in the courts," Miyako said, " A traitor Lady Nari…one that knows our Emperor's moves."

Nari looked at Sakaki, who was unconscious from the loss of blood.

" His majesty should know about this right way," Nari said, " When he wakes you must speak to him…nah speak to the lady Miho and his mother of this. Do not wait our emperor's life has been threaten because of this."

Miyako nodded and took off and Nari looked at Sakaki, she placed her hand on his wound and let a spark of light come from her hand. She healed apart of his wound and found herself become light headed.

" I'm sorry your highness, but I can not heal this one," she said

Later, Miyako looked at her father as he cheered over his victory.

" Your such a brute of ignorance," Miyako said

" Don't speak so to me daughter," Captain Izo growled, " He's gotten what he deserved…and I say hail to the death of the emperor."

Miyako narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.

" So, very soon his end will come," Captain Izo said, " I have my men who agree."

" Why are you doing this?" she asked

" Because I am made for that position not him," he said

Wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head.

" And you should be on your way to tend to his majesty," Captain Izo said

" I won't," she said, " I won't do anything to harm him or his relationship with Lady Miho."

" You will because deep down, you desire to be with him. You will if you try hard enough…just enough to keep him occupied," Captain Izo said

Miyako looked at her devilish father and walked out the room. She walked to the gardens and sighed.

" Who does he think he is to tamper with feelings?" Miyako questioned, " I won't do something that will harm the emperor."

She fell to her knees and covered her face and shook her head.

" No, Miyako you must leave him be," she whispered, " It is right."


	10. Seductress

**AN: Content advisery**

**Chapter 10: Seductress**

Sakaki recovered quickly and was back to ruling, he had spoken to the second in command to watch Captain Izo's movements. The second had told Sakaki that he has been leaving a lot without letting anyone know. Sakaki nodded and went to speak to a few of the guards, who did not really like Captain Izo.

Sakaki stood on the veranda and looked out into the horizon, he sighed and Karasuma walked out. She walked to him and slid her arms around him, then leaned her head on his back careful of the healing wound.

" My emperor, my handsome, brave, emperor," Karasuma whispered

Sakaki turned around and took her in his arms. She looked at the stars and then looked at Sakaki.

" Look, there's our star," she said, " It glows so brightly tonight."

" Because we are happy together," he said

He kissed her cheek and they looked out at the lit torches within the capital's borders. Sakaki looked at Karasuma and kissed her cheek.

" How long will you be gone?" he asked

" Only for a couple days," she replied, " I promise not a day more."

" I'll miss you," Sakaki said

" And I will defiantly miss you," Karasuma said

Karasuma leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of her herbal perfume.

The next morning he saw Karasuma off and his mother.

" We will be safe, don't worry Taiyou," Rinako said

Sakaki kissed his mother's cheek and then kissed Karasuma on her lips.

" I love you," she said

" Two days that's all," he said

" Two days I promise," she replied

The carriage took Karasuma and Rinako off and Sakaki watched them vanished into the morning light. Miyako watched from the veranda as Sakaki watched them vanish.

" He's all yours," her father's voice said

" I'm not doing that," Miyako said

" You will," he growled, " Or it will be you, who will be killed before him."

Miyako narrowed her eyes and walked off and sighed went to tend to her daily rounds. Sakaki listened to the tax collectors and the authorities report on their territory. He sent them off after suggesting some things, he went for his usual ride with two worthy guards and avoided the town's everyday bustling.

" Looks like rain," Sakaki said

" Aye it does," one guard said

" Perhaps we should head back before we're caught in it my lord," the other said

Sakaki nodded and turned his horse around and rode back to the palace. The stable boy took their horses and Sakaki went with him. He picked up a brush and brushed out the horses mane.

" Had a nice ride sire?" the stable boys asked

" Yes, I did," Sakaki said, " Though it was not long because of the weather. I did enjoy it."

" I am glad sire," the stable boy said

Sakaki bowed and walked off to deal with other issues that waited on his word. Sakaki stamped a seal of approval to some and wrote regrets. The rain started to come down and Sakaki walked out to feel the rain blowing in.

" It's wonderful," he thought, " Rain."

" Do you like the rain sire?" Miyako's voice said

Sakaki turned and looked at her, then gave a nod.

" Yes," Sakaki said

" You must remember those days that it would rain and we would always get caught in it…we played in it until the servants told us other wise," Miyako said, " Oh, your mother would be smiling and your father would be telling you 'that is now how a prince should act.' I would always find it amusing how you took your father's words so seriously."

" You always got us in trouble," Sakaki replied

" You do remember," she said

" Only bits and pieces," Sakaki said

Miyako looked at him and walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

" Is there away I can help you remember," she said

" No," he said, " In time I will remember everything."

" Your grasping onto the life you had, that is why," she said

Sakaki walked down the outside hall and looked at the rain. Miyako followed him and Sakaki stopped.

" I can't help," he whispered, " It's because maybe I was made for that time."

He gave a bow and walked off and Miyako sighed. She looked over seeing her father watching. She lowered her head and chased after and she wrapped her arm around his.

" Allow me to accompany you today," she said

Sakaki nodded and looked at her and nodded. They walked towards the dinning room where lunch was. Together they enjoyed lunch together, and listened to the rain.

By even the rain stopped and Sakaki escorted Miyako to her room. She looked at him as he left and then listened as he told a servant he would prepare for an evening bath. Miyako walked off collecting her robes and headed to the open air bath.

By the dark hours Sakaki did just that and once again came across Miyako bathing. She jumped as if she were startled and Sakaki turned around.

" We can't keep bump into each other like this Majesty. People will talk," she said

" I did not mean to walk in on you," Sakaki said

" It's alright…Highness the bath is large enough for the two of us. Why not share," Miyako said, " I will not speak a word."

" It's alright, I will wait," he replied

" I do not mind, in fact it will be an honor," she said

She walked over to him and Sakaki looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her hands reached around him and began to undo his garments.

" Alright a short one," he said

She nodded and removed his garments and tossed them on the ground. Sakaki looked at his tossed garments and sighed.

" Forgive me Miho," he thought

Sakaki walked in deeper and Miyako smiled and Sakaki felt the warm water touch his skin. Miyako reached for a cloth with herbs on it. She gently began to wash his body. Sakaki tensed up and she assured him she wasn't going to do anything. Sakaki watched her as she rinsed him off. The way her body moved made him shiver in a good way. Miyako got close to him and wrapped her arms around him, he stopped her.

" What do you think your doing?" he asked

" I missed a spot," she whispered

Sakaki relaxed a little, then Miyako handed him the cloth and herbs. He looked at her and she told him it was only fair he washed her. He began and Miyako smiled a little and closed her eyes as he washed her. He helped her rinse off and Sakaki watched as the water dripped down her body, he shivered and fought the urge to do something regrettable. She turned around and made matter's worse, they were both nude, both vulnerable to temptation. Miyako had no problem with that…in fact she encouraged it as he finished rinsing her. She looked at him and he gently touched her face.

" Your so gentle," she said

" I try," he replied

Miyako stared at him as she gently ran her hand down below. She smiled a little and she gently touched him. Sakaki moved away from her and Miyako looked at him.

" Please," he said, " Don't touch me."

" I'm sorry," she said, " I just lost control."

Miyako bowed in apology and Sakaki turned around. He sighed and nodded, but Miyako didn't stop her endless moves on him. She tapped hard enough that Sakaki took her in his arms and kissed her. She gently rubbed one leg up against him, and Sakaki shook his head.

" I'm going to regret this in the morning," he thought

Sakaki slipped his things on and so did Miyako and he took her to a different room this his own. It happened to be the same room his father took his several mistresses. The palace had so many, so it was wise that he had different rooms for each mistress. The thunder rolled and the lightning struck, Miyako kissed Sakaki and undid his sash and both became eager to taste each other's flesh and hear each other's moans. Miyako pushed him to the bed and straddled over him and began to pleasure him. Sakaki pulled her to him and both began to satisfy the lust. There were sounds of pleasure that escaped from their lips and a lot of tumbling.

Hours of passion and Sakaki took Miyako in his arms. They rested and then again started and went on endless times. Miyako and Sakaki laid in bed, breathing deep, nude bodies exposed. Miyako looked at Sakaki as he caught his breath, she smiled a little.

" There, I did it, now father you can not pressure me," she thought, " He and I are not ever go to do it again."

Sakaki pushed himself up and Miyako looked at him, he got up and pulled the covers down. He gently lifted Miyako and laid her down under the covers, he slid in beside her. She looked at him and gently stroked his face, and he looked at her.

" Do you feel alright?" she asked

" I never felt better," Sakaki replied

Miyako laid on her side and gently stroked Sakaki's chest. She kissed him and Sakaki pulled her to him and turned to his side.

" Sire, let me be your mistress, I do only wish to please you," Miyako whispered

She gently let her hand trail down his body and stroked him. He looked at her and gave a moan.

" Alright," he moaned

" I am glad," she whispered


	11. Ranpu

****

Chapter 11: Ranpu

2 months later

Sakaki stood out on the veranda and let the air push through his night attire. He was not well with the idea, that he had taken on a mistress. He had gone behind Karasuma's trust and slept with another woman. He leaned forward and put his hand on his forehead.

" Is it possible that I can deny that the child is mine?" Sakaki thought, " No, I can't…but it is my word against hers. I am the emperor."

He looked at the guards as they made their rounds and then saw something in the distance.

" Guards, check the south gate!" Sakaki shouted

" Aye my lord," they called

Sakaki could feel something brewing, and he was correct. There was a shout of pain and Sakaki looked.

" We're under an attack!" A guard shouted

A guard rang the bells, to wake up others and Sakaki ran into his room.

" Miho, wake up," he said

Karasuma opened her eyes and looked at Sakaki.

" What's going on?" she asked

" Come on we're under an attack," Sakaki said

Sakaki grabbed her robe and slipped it on her shoulders. He grabbed his blades and took her hand leading her down the hall. The courtesans rushed out their rooms and Sakaki ordered them to take Karasuma.

" No! come with me," she cried

" No, I have you to defend, the guards will take you to a safe place," Sakaki said

He touched her face and kissed her on the lips.

" I promise I will return," Sakaki said

Sakaki removed the crest of the emperor around her neck.

" Go," he said

" Highness, they've broken through!" a guard shouted

Karasuma looked at him as she was pushed away.

" Haruto!" she shouted

He bowed and ran to the outside and looked out, he drew both blades.

" The Emperor!" they shouted

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and two of the best palace guards stood beside him.

" Those who have betrayed the emperor will now suffer!" a guard shouted

Arrows came flying at them and Sakaki slashed at them and as he approached he slashed at the men.

" Highness behind you!" the second shouted

Sakaki came back and slashed at his attacker. He looked for the leader like he was taught, that or a second in command. Guards gathered other weapons and came out on horse back and slashed at the peasants. Sakaki got on one and the rebels began to run, but some fell behind to attack.

" Highness," the guard said

" Head to the north gate," Sakaki said, " Don't stop riding."

" Aye," the guard said

Sakaki looked at the rebels and saw from in the distances Captain Izo.

" Hail to the Emperor," called several rebels, " Fleeing like the coward he is."

The guard grabbed Sakaki's arm and Sakaki looked at him.

" Don't listen they only call to fight," the guard said

Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and Sakaki couldn't pull his blade in time. It hit him directly in his chest on the right side.

" Highness," the guard said

Sakaki pulled it from his chest and breathed deep.

" Highness, are you alright?" the guard questioned

" I'm fine," Sakaki said

Without warning they were ambushed and Sakaki fell one way and the guard fell another. The men that had attacked them came at Sakaki, with daggers. Sakaki got up, but his ankle gave out on him.

" My blades," he thought

" Now, the pleasure of spilling your blood is in my favor," one man said

Sakaki looked at them and narrowed his eyes.

_"The emperor was called Ranpu because it meant light."_

Sakaki reached for something to a least try to protect himself.

" Ranpu," he thought, " Light."

_"Divine light as so to speak, but that was just the surface, the emperor's line of family all had the ability of light,"_

Sakaki jabbed at the his attackers' ankles and kicked them from underneath them. He was grabbed by his arms and pushed against the north gate. One grabbed Sakaki's blade and walked towards him.

" Your father killed my father in the last rebellion and now I am revenging his death on the precious little emperor. Ironic isn't it your highness…son fighting son," the man said, " I will kill you with your own blade!"

He came at Sakaki with full force and Sakaki looked at him.

" No!" he shouted

Suddenly there was a blast of light and his attackers were blinded by the light. Sakaki was free from their hold and lifted his sword.

" Ranpu!" the men shouted in horror, " He's the real Ranpu!"

Sakaki breathed deep as they ran in horror. Sakaki breathed deep and looked at his guard.

" Ranpu, you are the Ranpu of this kingdom," the guard said, " It was only time you awoke from your dormant stage."

" You mustn't speak, you have to get up and we must continue," Sakaki said

" No, I can't move," he said

Sakaki knelt down to help, when another attacker, who missed the memo on who Sakaki was, came. It was quick and simple as the man fell to the ground revealing another man. Sakaki looked at the pale complexion of the man and the medium length black hair.

" It's can't be," Sakaki said

Sakaki stood up and the man came to his knees bowing.

" Amon?" Sakaki questioned

" Nah, Majesty, I am Kyoushu," the man said, " My name is just as what it means, Assassin."

" I keep forgetting I'm in the 16 century…some how I believe this must be Amon's ancestor," Sakaki whispered

The guard pushed himself up and walked over and the guard bowed.

" You always come in the last minuet," the guard said

" I am never late only on time with risk," Kyoushu said

Some more guards came running and came at Kyoushu.

" Stop!" Sakaki ordered, " This man has nothing to do with the attack."

" The rebels have surrendered," one guard said

" How many are dead?" he asked

" 20 of our men and 30 of their men," the a second said

" Then let's move quickly," Sakaki said

Sakaki looked at the other soldiers and then Kyoushu. Sakaki got on the horse and helped the other guards lift the wounded guard up.

" Let us tend to the wounded, let no man go untreated," Sakaki said, " Kyoushu I trust you'll follow these soldiers…I would like a word."

" Yes, your Majesty," Kyoushu said

Sakaki looked at the courtesans and they bowed and Karasuma looked at Sakaki.

" Your ok," she whispered

She ran to him and hugged him and kissed him. Sakaki winced in pain and Karasuma looked at him.

" What happened?" she asked

" It's nothing just an arrow wound," he said, " A flesh wound."

Karasuma looked the courtesans.

" Well, don't stand there he's injured," Karasuma said

She undid his top garment and looked at the wound, she looked at the wound and saw it was a serious wound. Nari came and knelt down and Karasuma looked at her as she looked at the wound.

" Sire did the arrow stay in your flesh to long?" she asked

" It's an amateur's arrow, I don't know," he said

Nari looked at the wound and closed her eyes and ran her hand over the wound.

" Lady Miho, there is a piece of leather in my pouch, please get it out for me," she said

Karasuma pulled it out and handed it to Nari. Nari looked at Sakaki and he raised an eye brow.

" One must know the weapons to know what damage it could do," Nari said, " Majesty bite on this…what I'm about to do will hurt…this is not for the fate at heart."

Sakaki closed his eyes and Nari unrolled another pouch and pulled out some tools. Karasuma looked at her as she pulled one out, she suddenly didn't feel well. Nari did a quick surgery and Sakaki bit hard on the leather as she pulled out an arrow head. She looked at it and sighed with relief.

" Amateurs," she sighed

Sakaki breathed deep as Nari dabbed his wound. She placed her hand on his wound and healed it. She cleaned her hands and bowed then walked off and Karasuma looked at him.

" Thank goodness," she said

Sakaki looked at her and then turned away.

" I thought I was going to die and then I heard your voice. Remember when I first found out I was a prince…how you told me what they called the emperor. I remembered that and I could feel this moment where I was at peace and then it burned and light just came from hands," Sakaki said

" Light," Karasuma said, " A craft."

" Yes, Ranpu," Sakaki replied, " Come we are needed in the throne room."

Sakaki and Karasuma dressed and went to the throne room. The doors opened and 3 guards were thrown to the ground. Sakaki looked at them, and they bowed before him.

" Treason is what you have committed against your emperor and own kingdom," Sakaki said, " What do you have to say?"

" I would gladly do it again," one said

" Your despicable," another remarked

Third just spitted at Sakaki and Sakaki narrowed his eyes.

" You will be put to death, along with your followers," Sakaki said, " You will be tied to a stake in the middle of town, so all will know what you have done against your emperor."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and Miyako as well. Sakaki was not a happy person at the moment.

" Get them out of my sight," Sakaki growled

The guards were taken away and the doors opened and Kyoushu walked in. Dressed in what looked like farmer's clothing, with two blades tied to his back crossing each other. His hair was now pulled back and his face slightly rough, he knelt down on one knee and lowered his head.

" Is that…Amon?" she whispered to Sakaki

Sakaki shook his head and looked at Kyoushu and asked him to rise.

" For your bravery, you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you wish," Sakaki said, " You not only saved my life, but one of my highly respected guards. For that I am grateful."

" Thank you, Majesty, I came at the right time," Kyoushu said, " I can not stay for I have other things to attend to."

" Then consider yourself a friend to the Emperor," he said

" Thank you, Majesty," he said

He bowed and Kyoushu departed and Sakaki looked at Karasuma and took her hand. Miyako followed behind the royal couple. Rinako looked at Miyako and slightly gave a suspicious look.

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and she smiled.

" Emperor, what weighs on your mind?" she asked

" My peoples' well being, there is something they do not like, perhaps it is something I can fix," Sakaki said

Karasuma touched his face and then kissed Sakaki on his lips.

" You can not make everyone happy, they have to make themselves happy," she said


	12. Empress and Mistress

****

Chapter 12: Empress and Mistress

Rinako looked over at Miho.

" You will make a wonderful mother Miho, and your child will reflect that, you should feel honored to bare the child of my son," Rinako said

" I am very happy Empress," Karasuma said

" You are so respectful to an old woman as me," Rinako said

" And why should I not be?" Karasuma questioned

" My title is no longer Empress, you have earned the title by marrying my son. I am but an Dowager Empress and mother to a great emperor," Rinako said

Karasuma smiled and Rinako looked up towards the veranda, to see Miyako standing there.

" She's so distant from the others and stares down upon those who stand beside the emperor," Rinako said

Karasuma looked up at Miyako and then lowered her head.

" Dowager Empress, who is her child's father?" Karasuma asked

" I do not know, she will not speak his name, it could be one of the guards'," Rinako said

She looked at Karasuma and stopped and Karasuma looked ahead.

" Who do you think it is?" Rinako said

" I only can have my suspicions, but my guess would be that his majesty has taken on a mistress," Karasuma said

Rinako sighed and said, " He is just like his father, though I do believe that he only has one…compared to his father. His father had 10, I was his wife, but his ten other mistresses pleaded for attention. Taiyou is the eldest of 19 children, two in which were his age."

" How did he get chosen for the thrown?" Karasuma said

" I am of noble blood, the 10 others were that of peasants taken from their villages. By royal decree, the son of pure royal blood is to be emperor," Rinako said, " He was my only son that I could bare for his father…I lost two, three years after he was born. I told his father I would not bare him any other children, that it was to painful to lose another. Taiyou almost did not make it, but he did, the gods had truly blessed him."

" Truly," Karasuma said

" I don't think Taiyou is all like his father, if you bare him one heir he will be pleased, two will over joy him, but he will not ignore you because you could not bare another pure royal blood child," Rinako said, " Taiyou is not losing interest in you, he is finding away to relieve stress."

" And to spread his seed," Karasuma thought

" Your child will be heir to the throne," Rinako said, " I will make sure that it does."

" Thank you," Karasuma said

Later, Sakaki walked to the study and his mother stood there. He shut the door and slightly ignored her.

" Is there something the matter mother?" he asked

" Miyako is two months with child, another 7 months she will bare you another child. Do you deny this my son?" Rinako asked

Sakaki stopped and turned around and looked his mother. She looked at him and he shook his head.

" No, I don't deny it," Sakaki said, " Who told you?"

" Your wife," Rinako said

" How does she know?" Sakaki asked

" A woman knows her husband," Rinako said

Rinako looked at Sakaki and walked over to him, then hugged him.

" You are the emperor do not tell me that you will turn to others to bare you children," Rinako said

" Mother, I did not expect her to become with child," Sakaki said

" I know Taiyou, you only slept with her for pleasure, but you must be careful, know this Taiyou that, Miho's child is your first and was intended, giving it the throne once you are prepared to stand down," Rinako said

" Royal decree I know and Miho's child is the one I will only treasure. It was not a bastard," Sakaki said

" Do not deny your other child Taiyou, it too needs to be nurtured, but it is not the true heir. And know this Taiyou, if you do tend to sleep with your other 30 courtesans I suggest you don't falter in your attitude," Rinako said

" Am I to get this right that you are telling me it is alright to sleep with others," Sakaki said in anger

" Yes, Taiyou…you are not different from your father in your night life. Your wife understands that you will, and she will not be enrage if you do," Rinako said

" Are you done mother?" Sakaki growled

Rinako nodded and Sakaki turned away from and she left. He slammed his fist against the desk in the study and breathed deep.

Karasuma walked with some of the courtesans and sighed, one looked at her in a curious matter.

" Are you alright Empress?" one asked

" I am," Karasuma said, " I'm just concerned that's all."

" I see, may I ask what?" she asked

" Nothing really just trying to help his highness with problems within the kingdom ," Karasuma replied

Miyako stood before Rinako and bowed and then Rinako stopped her. Miyako turned and bowed to her again.

" Who's the father of your child young Miyako?" Rinako said

" I am not to speak his name, I promised," Miyako said

" You are being ordered to," Rinako said

Miyako looked at Rinako and nodded, then said, " His majesty's child…the second child."

" This child, was it through lust or love?" Rinako asked

" Neither, it happened when his majesty and I just fell upon one another's intentions of avoiding one another," Miyako said

" Then it is was by chance?" Rinako inquired

Miyako nodded and Rinako sighed seeing that there was a lie…though not love, lust and something else lingered in Miyako's eyes.

" You are to speak of this to no one, the child's father is not to be spoken of…know this Miyako…if you speak of my son's name with in the same sentence of speaking of your child, you will be banished from this palace. Your child will be raised here, but you will be far from it," Rinako said

Miyako nodded and then left and shook her head.

" It's not my doing," she whispered

Sakaki walked to his room and saw Karasuma standing by the window.

" It's your child Haruto, why didn't you tell me that she was pregnant?" Karasuma stated

" I didn't want us to fall apart," he said

Karasuma walked to him and kissed him and Sakaki kissed her back. He took her in his arms and both fell into the softness of his bed. He looked at her and she laid beside him.

" Haruto, I wanted to be the only one you made love too," Karasuma said

" I'm sorry, I didn't want to," he said

" So why did you?" Karasuma asked

Sakaki turned to his side and said, " Because…I saw you instead of her…like I was under some sort of spell. Apart of me knew it wasn't you, but another part didn't."

Karasuma looked at him and kissed his neck.

" After the child is born, I'll be ready to lay with you again, I want to bare all your children Haruto…please don't let your mind wonder to another," Karasuma said

" I want you to bare my children," Sakaki whispered, " And even pregnant there are other ways to enjoy each other's company…I was not searching for someone else I just falter…I want your forgiveness as my wife."

Karasuma wrapped her arms around Sakaki and then kissed his cheek.

" I won't leave you Miho," Sakaki whispered

" I know," Karasuma whispered

That evening Sakaki and Karasuma bathed together, for the first time since they got married. Sakaki gently washed her and rinsed her off, he kissed her passionately and Karasuma gently washed him. Her delicate touch made him think about the past, the first time they made love. Still innocent in touch, Sakaki looked at her. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her hips, he pulled her to him, then kissed her stomach.

" My beautiful wife, and future heir," he whispered

Karasuma gently stroked his head and knelt down and embraced him.

" My dear brave husband," she whispered, " How I have grown to fall more in love with you."

" Ow!" Miyako cried as she fell to the hard wooden floor.

" How dare you let them be that close," Captain Izo said

" I am baring his child," Miyako growled

She looked up at her father and narrowed her eyes.

" Your stupid rebellion failed," Miyako said

Captain Izo nodded and looked in the mirror and then smiled.

" It fail, but it did not parish," Captain Izo said, " You see there are 9 others that will take the place of those who are to be hung."

Miyako looked at her father and got up and Captain Izo turned to his daughter.

" You are royalty in the purist form," Captain Izo said, " So, your child will be heir to the throne…yes that's good…once the emperor is killed. His successor is his nearest relative…why that's me."

A devilish smile and Miyako's eyes filled with terror as she stepped back. She turned and ran out the room and knew there was no more playing gofer for her father. Miyako she ran and Captain Izo watched his daughter try to escape her destiny.

" I won't let him do this," Miyako said

She came to her room and reached for her dagger and looked at her.

" Dagger please taste my flesh, I am sorry Majesty, but you are one less child," she cried

She thrust the dagger toward her heart, but suddenly a chained scythe knocked her dagger. She gasped and saw someone in her window, his face was covered, his pulled back black matched his black outfit. He looked at the dagger and sheathed his scythe.

" Pretty nice dagger to stain with blood," he said

" Who are you?" she asked

" Darkness," he whispered

He jumped down and approached her and grabbed her by the wrist.

" Let go of me you bastard," she said slapping him

" Damn it woman that hurts," he growled

" Let me go," she said

Miyako struggled and he grabbed both her hands.

" Who are you?" she growled

" A humble assassin just as your father is, but unlike your father, I kill the assassins that are after the emperor," he said

He pushed her back and she drew a blade and he pulled his. She came at him and he blocked her attack. She managed to rip his sleeve and he looked at her, then dodged her attack. He drew his scythe and threw it at her ,snagging her blade. He pulled it and she stumbled, he grabbed her in his arms.

" I am not here to hurt you," he said

" Liar," she said

She nailed him in the stomach and grabbed a candle opera, then came at him. He drew both blades and headed for the door. Smashing things became a side objective, but it wasn't on purpose.

" Come on, is that all you got?" he taunted

She swung it and nailed him in the stomach.

" I do think you have lost assassin," she said

" Yes, perhaps," he said

He stood up and held his hands up and Miyako looked at him. He sighed and she came close him and checked him.

" Can I put my arms down?" he asked

Miyako set the candle opera down and he reached for a pouch.

" What are you reaching for?" she growled

" Nothing just a small token for the lady," he said, " I lost, so it is my custom to give my opponent a good-bye gift."

She walked to him and smiled under his face mask and threw it at her. Dust flew everywhere and she began to cough. She grabbed a paper fan and made her way outside. She looked around finding the assassin was gone.

" Damn," she thought

Miyako sighed and leaned against the wall of the palace.

" An assassin, who is he after?" she thought

Karasuma stood on the veranda with Sakaki and admired the stars, when Sakaki was called away.

" Excuse me," he said

He walked off and looked at the assassin. Sakaki looked around and the assassin removed his face mask.

" I'm sorry to disturb you Highness, but your Captain speaks of seeking the throne and he is using the Miyako to get to you," he said

" Very good, continue to track and listen to him," Sakaki said, " He is the one I want caught in the act."

" Aye," he said

" You may go," he said

The assassin bowed and took to the roof of the palace to report to Rinako. Sakaki walked over to Karasuma and kissed her cheek.

" Come my empress let us rest," he said

He guided her to the room and looked at her. He laid beside her and took her in his arms, both fell asleep, but Sakaki found himself awake.

" Izo, what is your first move?" he thought


	13. Broken Arrow

****

Chapter 13: Broken Arrow

3 weeks later

Sakaki stood at the throne and Captain Izo walked in. He bowed on one knee and Sakaki looked at him.

" You are no longer apart of the Imperial army," Sakaki said

" Majesty?" he questioned

" You are being stripped of your duties as of today," Sakaki said, " The lady Miyako will remain here, but you will be leaving. This day forth you are no longer a nobleman, but a peasant. Perhaps when you can not betray your emperor, will you come back."

" You can't do that!" Izo shouted

" I am the Emperor of this country, I can do anything I damn well please you ungrateful swine!" Sakaki shouted

Izo narrowed his eyes and looked at his daughter and then at Sakaki.

" You are dismissed," Sakaki growled

" You will pay for this Taiyou," Izo said

" I already have," Sakaki remarked, " Take this scoundrel out of my sight."

Guards walked over and grabbed Izo by his arms, he was quick to pushed them away.

" Death to the Emperor and his followers!" Izo shouted

" And death to you when you walk out that gate," Sakaki whispered

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and closed her eyes picking up strong feelings of anger from him.

" Taiyou-sama," Miyako said

" You will address me as Majesty or Highness, today you have no rights like the others," Sakaki growled at her

" Highness?" she questioned

She lowered her head and he walked off, Karasuma looked at Miyako.

" He will forget about this, do not worry," Karasuma said

" Empress, I had nothing to do with anything my father was doing," she said

" I know," Karasuma said

Sakaki drew his blade and got into position and began to practice.

" Don't you think you were a little tough?" Karasuma questioned

" My word is everything, if you do not follow it you fail to serve your country," Sakaki said as he practice

" What is happening to you?" she questioned, " Your acting like corrupted power."

" I am an emperor of a country, if I falter I am weak," he said

" Falter my ass, you're angry cause one of your guards betrayed you, Haruto," Karasuma said

Sakaki stopped and looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

" I am an Emperor," Sakaki said

" You are spoiled child," Karasuma remarked

" You are speaking treason to me," Sakaki said

Karasuma narrowed her eyes and said, " Kill me then Haruto…if I am speaking treason. Kill your people because they speak of you too. Become that bloody Emperor you were trying to avoid 4 months ago."

" I will not yield!" he shouted

Karasuma walked over to him and slapped him across the face. He did not turn to look at her. She walked off with tears in her eyes and Sakaki breathed deep. He touched his face and sighed. His thoughts had be interrupted by the sudden impact of Karasuma's hand and suddenly he had realized his fault. He cursed under his breath and walked off sheathing his blade.

" Damn it, why am I letting this get to me?" he thought

Karasuma laid on her bed in her chambers and cried.

" Why are you torturing yourself Haruto?" she whimpered, " Why?"

" Because he's afraid," A soft voice said

Karasuma looked up and saw Rinako standing there.

" Dowager Empress," she said

Rinako walked over to her and sat down next to Karasuma. Rinako wiped Karasuma's tears and gently hugged her daughter-in-law.

" You are much to emotional right now," Rinako said

" He's full of anger," Karasuma cried on her mother-in-law's shoulder

" You will find away to break the ice around his heart," Rinako said

Sakaki sat on the railing of the veranda and sighed. He looked over the courtyard and just over the gate.

"Ranpu, the streets are safe," Kyoushu said

" You have been a help," Sakaki replied

The assassin walked out the shadows and removed his face mask and hood. His black hair fell from place and Sakaki shook his head.

" What's the matter sire?" Kyoushu asked

" I have banished a man who has tried to assassinate me one to many times and have banished my mistress to only her living quarters. My wife is angry with me because of my new order on my mistress," Sakaki said

Kyoushu gave a 'humph' and a smile crossed the assassin's lips.

" I think his majesty is have women problems," Kyoushu joked

Sakaki shook his head and said, " Right now I only need one woman and that is my wife. The others are free to flee to other men, since they do not interest me."

" I see, and what choices are left over?" Kyoushu said

Sakaki gave a look and laughed a little, something no one really heard him do very often.

" Follow me," he said

Sakaki asked a servant to summon the courtesans, that have not been wedded.

" Married, Highness? Why do you keep them?" Kyoushu asked

" Their husbands lie in the palace walls, they are welcomed to stay here," Sakaki said

16 young courtesans appeared and bowed in respect.

" Stand," Sakaki said

They did just that and Kyoushu looked at them.

" You may chose one," Sakaki said

" They are beautiful Highness," Kyoushu said

" Ladies this is Kyoushu, but don't fear his name," Sakaki said, " He's nothing like what his name means."

" His majesty is much to kind, I am as bad as my name, but I can be a gentleman," Kyoushu said

They giggled and walked around Kyoushu and he smirked.

" I could get use to this," Kyoushu said

" Spend some time I have some things to attend too," Sakaki said

Sakaki walked out and the stable boy came running up the stairs. He came to his knees and bowed.

" Majesty, there has been a murder," he said

" Where?" he questioned

" In the stable," the stable boy said

They ran to the stable and three men were hanging from a large tree behind the stable.

" Who did this?" he questioned

Suddenly, there was a sound of swards hitting some bridals in the stable. Sakaki turned around and saw two men dressed in black.

" Assassins," he whispered

" Taiyou-Sama, it is time to meet your end," he growled

" I don't think so," Sakaki said

Sakaki drew his sword and the men came at Sakaki and both dueled. Sakaki threw him back into the other and pulled a set of daggers. He hit one in the shoulder, and came at the other one.

" Who sent you?" he growled

" Your dead father," one said

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and with his blade killed the first assassin. He looked at the other and narrowed his eyes.

" You will die," he growled, " If your do not tell me."

" Your old friend," the assassin said and struck at Sakaki

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and looked at the dagger in his right shoulder.

" Idiot," Sakaki said and swung his blade

The stable boy turned away and Sakaki pulled the blade out his shoulder. He threw it down and breathed deep.

" Highness, are you alright?" the stable boy asked

Sakaki breathed deep and looked at the men, that laid dead. Sakaki fell to the ground and he heard the stable boy shouting for help.

" I'm a broken arrow," Sakaki thought


	14. Darkness and Light

****

Chapter 14: Darkness and Light

2 weeks later

" His condition is not improving," Nari said, " I have given him some herbs that will keep the fever down.

Karasuma walked in and sat down next to him. Sakaki just slept and Karasuma stroked his head.

" Haruto," she whispered, " I'm right here…what has caused you to fall so ill?"

Nari and Rinako looked at Karasuma and sighed

" His spirit is so weak that even the other three can not call to him," Nari said

" You mean Taiyou is dying?" Rinako asked

" I don't know my lady," Nari said, " We can pray that's all I know what to do."

Nari bowed and Rinako walked into Sakaki's room and looked at her pale little boy.

" Perhaps," Karasuma whispered, " I can bring him back to the time he was raised in."

" We would be without an emperor for awhile," Rinako said

" He will be fine and you have Kyoushu to help protect the kingdom," Karasuma said

" Maybe," she said

Dream

Sakaki stood in the middle of a darken room and looked around.

" I guess we should be grateful that you're not a witch," a voice said

Sakaki turned around and saw himself in normal clothing. Though he wore black and gave off an older appearance, it was still him.

" I bet your very lazy, can't do a lick of work," his self said

" That's not true!" he shouted

" Yeah, right. You an emperor, ha, don't make me laugh. Your from the 21st century. I guess you've had this idea for a long time," his self said, " You dishonor the Sakaki name."

His self spitted at him and Sakaki narrowed his eyes at himself.

" Your just an image of what I would have become come in that time," Sakaki growled

His self laughed and walked over to him and pulled the blade from it's sheath. He swung it around and looked at Sakaki.

" A dull blade, child's play," his self said

Sakaki grabbed the blade and sheathed it and then looked at himself.

" Your just afraid to get a little dirty, you should have seen your face after you killed those men," his self said

" Shut up!" Sakaki shouted

" uh oh, someone's getting angry," his self taunted, " I guess someone didn't get their way in battle."

" Shut up or I'll kill you!" Sakaki shouted swing his blade at himself

His self melted away and reappeared and tapped his shoulder. Sakaki turned around and his self punched him.

" Damn it," Sakaki said, " I can't fight myself."

" Why because you are a coward? Or perhaps afraid to actually understand that you may have lost the fight before it has happened?" his self inquired

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and his self smiled.

" Yes, get angry and turn your power of light to a darkness," his self said

_" You should really learn to control your shooting Sakaki," _Karasuma's voice echoed, " _Amon's not going to be happy_."

_" Sakaki your lucky you had Amon to save you, if you didn't you'd be a total loss," _Doujima's voice echoed, _" Learn to use that head of yours."_

_" Sakaki do you really think your going to make it with ignoring orders?" _Amon's voice echoed

" Stop it!" Stop it!" he shouted

_" When will he ever learn, he's such gung-ho hunter?" _Doujima's voice echoed

" STOP IT!" Sakaki shouted

Light surrounded his body and he looked at his self.

" I am an Emperor not a hunter, And I won't believe your lies," Sakaki stated, " Stay out of my head."

End

Karasuma and Rinako looked at Sakaki, his body glowed a powerful light. They breathed deep as they felt a power that could not be with stand by any.

" Has he truly come to terms with his ability?" Rinako wondered

" Sakaki," Karasuma whispered

Dream

" What power!" his self burst out

" My craft is not for the weak, nor is it for your entrainment," Sakaki said

He closed his eyes and lifted a hand and opened his eyes and his self was engulfed into a beam of light and everything ceased.

End

Sakaki gasped and opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and his hair fell over his shoulders. Karasuma wrapped her arms around him and he slightly gasped.

" Shh, it's alright," she whispered, " I am here for you."

He relaxed and then turned and looked at her.

" You came back?" he whispered

" I never left Highness," Karasuma said

Sakaki leaned back into her gentle embraced and Sakaki closed his eyes.

" I am not evil," he whispered, " I am Ranpu."

" Yes, you are Ranpu," Karasuma said

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and saw a burn on his back, under his left shoulder blade. She touched it and he winced at it.

" It's alright," she said

Later, Sakaki was brought something light to eat. Karasuma looked at him and stroked his head.

" How long have I been asleep?" he asked

" Two weeks, your wounds are all healed," Karasuma said

" I must have just been overwhelmed," Sakaki said

He sighed and looked at Karasuma, then stroked her cheek.

" I'm sorry," he whispered, " I have been pushing myself away from the one thing that keeps me here on the ground."

" I know you are worried about Izo creating an uprising. The people will deny him and over throw him, because he's not the true Ranpu," Karasuma said

Sakaki finished eating and then sighed, Nari came and checked him.

" Taiyou-sama, your recovery is strong," Nari said, " You will be well enough to get out of bed."

" Thank you Nari," he said

She bowed and left and Sakaki laid back and closed his eyes.

" I think I over came the darkness within myself and that is what kept me from using the one thing that made be different then any normal person," Sakaki said

" Perhaps, but everyone one has darkness," she said

She kissed him and stroked his head as he fell asleep.

" Darkness and light, their both so powerful, one can chose darkness just as Izo had or they can chose light and fend of the darkness," she thought

The following week, there were changes in laws that allowed the people to understand that there was still hope. Sakaki had selected several new advisers, because several of them sided with complete control and sided with Izo's way of thinking.

" Majesty what do we do with those who sided against you?" an adviser asked

" They deserve to see the fall of corruption, so it's only fair that they rot," Sakaki replied, " Put them in the dungeon and their fates will be decided later."

Sakaki sent out some guards to clean out those who opposed him and reconstructed a lot of the homes and public places. Conditions began to get better day by day.

" Izo hasn't shown his face, for two months, this is strange for a traitor," Kyoushu said

" Then I believe, we will wait too," Sakaki said

Kyoushu looked at Sakaki and nodded.

" I will create an army of hundreds," Sakaki said

" That would be foolish, if it were any other day, but I see you have become suspicious of an attack," Kyoushu said

Sakaki nodded and leaned forward on the railing and let the night air blow through his hair.

" He's out there and I have to finish him off, the light will," Sakaki thought

Karasuma looked out on the veranda and breathed deep.

" I can feel something coming," she thought, " It's on the horizon…another attack perhaps."

Darkness resided in a little village outside the capital. Izo was planning to create a civil war against Sakaki and he knew that Sakaki was not prepared for an attack. He was wrong, Sakaki had been prepared the moment he left the imperial army.

" We will take the empire. He will not be prepared for an attack, so let us go forth and take the life of Ranpu and end his reign," Izo said

His rebel army took up arms and lined up for the attack on the emperor. This would be a battle to determine the fate of all who fought for both sides, darkness and light clashing together.


	15. Taiyousama to Haruto Sakaki

****

Chapter 15: Taiyou-sama to Haruto Sakaki

Flash back

" Again Taiyou," his father barked

" I can't!" Taiyou shouted

" You can Taiyou, now get up and try this again," his father ordered

Taiyou looked at his father, his lips were stained with blood, his body ached.

" Come at me as though to kill me," his father said

Taiyou did just that and his father smiled at him as his strength came to. He breathed and then his father patted him on the head.

" Good job Taiyou, you will be a great emperor some day," his father remarked

" I hope so,' Taiyou said

Taiyou walked to his room where his servants were preparing his bed. Miyako's mother walked in and bowed.

" Young prince is there anything that they can help you with before your evening meal?" Miyako's mother asked

" No, Hanna your free for the evening," Taiyou answered

" Thank you Majesty," she said

Taiyou walked to his window and knelt down on the window seat. The three servants looked at him.

" Am I going to be emperor or is my sister or brother going to fight for the throne," Taiyou sighed

" You will be emperor Taiyou-sama, you are pure royal blood," one said

" Does it matter?" Taiyou asked

" It certainly does your highness?" a second exclaimed

" How?" Taiyou questioned

The third walked over to him and said, " Because your mother is noble blood and your father is too, as well as emperor. When there is more than one child the same age they look at their family background."

" Oh I see," Taiyou said, " Well, in that case I'm going to have to become a lot stronger."  
Taiyou smiled and the servants smiled and Taiyou looked out the window.

" Emperor Taiyou," he thought, " I'm going to be a powerful emperor, serve my people."

3 months later

" Is there anything you need highness?" a soft voice asked

Taiyou turned and looked at a little girl, dressed in a beautiful red kimono and gold obi.

" Who are you?" he asked

" I'm Miyako, your servant," she said, " My mother has become the empress' servant."

" Alright, I see," he said

It was only destiny, that would separate these two. Taiyou and Miyako had become close, in fact she follow him where every he went. When he practice she was there to watch him.

1 year later

" Miyako, where are you?" Taiyou called

" Right here," she called

" Why are you under this tree?" he asked

Miyako looked at him and said, " It's not just a tree, it's a Sakura tree…one of the most gorgeous tree."

" It's alright," Taiyou said

Taiyou and Miyako spent a lot of time under that Sakura tree, it had become a tradition for the young ones. Taiyou and Miyako had become so close that, Taiyou had even made a wish to marry Miyako, when they got older. Miyako was baffled by his proposal, but said yes anyway.

That evening the bells rang to wake the guards and alert the palace that they were under an attack. Taiyou and his mother were quickly taken and running towards the safe room, that lied deep within the palace walls.

" I can't leave without Miyako," Taiyou said

He ran out from the safe hold of the 5 soldiers and ran to find Miyako.

" Taiyou!" his mother cried

" Highness!" the guards shouted

Taiyou ran out and looked around, he drew his sword and ran through the fighting. He saw Miyako being held prisoner and he ran at the man.

" Let her go!" Taiyou shouted

" Well look at this, it's the little prince," the man said

" Taiyou-sama go!" she shouted

" No!" he shouted

He swung the blade and cut the man's leg. He dropped Miyako and Taiyou ran with Miyako behind him. An arrow came at them Taiyou struck it down, blood splattered on them as they ran past the blood revolt. They were grabbed by Lady Reiko, Taiyou's father's mistress, but also the second of the army. She ran with Taiyou and he screamed for Miyako. Miyako was going to follow, but her mother grabbed her.

" Taiyou-sama!" Miyako cried

Reiko was given the order by Taiyou's father to take him to safety. Miyako finally ran and Reiko told her no.

" She will come to safety with me," Taiyou said

" Highness forgive me," Reiko said

She was just about to punch him in the stomach, when there was an explosion. It knocked them down into the dungeon. Taiyou opened his eyes and looked around and Reiko stood up and drew an arch on the way.

" Taiyou-sama, you will be safe," she said

A light glowed and she kissed his head.

" Save our empire young master," she said

She pushed him into the light and he fell.

" Reiko!" he shouted

The light faded and he fell onto the hard pavement of his new life. He looked around and tears fell from his face.

" No, no," he whispered, " I have to go back…I have to go back."

He looked around and became scared and then there were lights. He covered his face as, two people came toward him.

" Who are you?" he called

" Honey, it's a young boy," a woman's voice said

" It's little late for him to be out," the man said

The young couple walked over to him and Taiyou looked at them. He was speechless and he broke out into tears.

" Aw," the woman said

The couple took him home and the woman brought him some clean clothes.

" These might be a little big for you, but they'll have to do," the woman said, " Do you have a name?"

He didn't answer and the woman looked at him and nodded.

" Alright, I'll give you one, Haruto," she said, " You don't have to worry about a thing now your safe."

And weeks and months past and soon years past, Taiyou became Haruto. The son of Juri and Ken Sakaki. He learned everything about the 21st century and forgot who he was. He went to school and became a very handsome young man.

Later, when he turned 15 he was recruited to become witch hunter, where he met his future wife. He bought his first mode of transportation, the infamous motorcycle.

When he turned 17 his life had been adjusted again, he lost two comrades and now had to help run the STN-J. That was when he met her again, the Lady Miyako.

" Kingu?" Sakaki whispered

" Kingu mean king, but in your case emperor," she said

" No!" he said, " Absolutely not, I can't even shoot a gun much less rule an empire."

" But you have to believe me you are the emperor of Japan, in another time," she said

End

Sakaki opened his eyes and sat up, he covered his face, breathing deep. Karasuma's hands gently rubbed his back as he sat there.

" I remember," he whispered, " I remember who I am."

" Haruto," she whispered

" I am not him anymore," Sakaki said, " he died months ago. I am Taiyou emperor of Japan."

He leaned back into her arms and she looked at him.

" Taiyou," she whispered, " Taiyou, the emperor of my heart."

He closed his eyes as she stroked his head.

" I declare war, on you Izo," Sakaki thought, " Today I do."


	16. Emperor’s light and Traitor’s Shadow

****

Chapter 16: Emperor's light and Traitor's Shadow

The bells sounded and Sakaki sat up and quickly moved, Karasuma had already been taken to a safe place. He was dressed in armor, hair was pulled back, his blades ready to fight. He walked down and the army assembled in quick time, his new captain stood before the army.

" Tonight we fight, for the Emperor!" the captain shouted

" Hail Emperor Taiyou!" the hundreds of soldiers chanted

" Izo, will be coming around from the right, I will take some men to the north gate. You and your second take yours to the south gate. Kyoushu take the others to the east gate. Don't let a single soul live, if they are oppressed then, this will be a reprieve from Izo and his ideas," Sakaki said

Karasuma and Rinako, as well as the other courtesans stayed close.

" Taiyou," Karasuma thought, " He specifically called himself that."

" Do worry Empress," Miyako said, " The emperor will not let anything happen."

" I know," Karasuma said

She closed her eyes and prayed for help to protect all the men.

" Sakaki," she thought, " You will always be him too."

Sakaki rode through the men slashing at them and looked for Izo with in the crowd.

" Highness!" his guard said

Sakaki turned and the guard pointed in the far west on a hill past the palace's protection.

" Izo," he thought

He nudged his horse and took off after him. Izo smiled with the devil in his smile, then rode into the hills. Sakaki followed behind him and finally came face to face with him.

" Are the Ranpu?" Izo asked

" He's playing games," Sakaki thought

" Answer me Damn it!" Izo shouted

" I am," Sakaki shouted

Izo laughed and said, " Then the 7 layers of hell will be pleased to see your blood spill upon their lands."

" I won't let you taunt me, you and no other will become emperor…dear uncle," Sakaki said

Sakaki charged at him and Izo came at him, both clashed blades and it was as if the battle against the gods and demons began. Sakaki's blade followed Izo's counter attack and he struck Izo off his horse.

" In the name of the gods you have failed," Sakaki said

He made a sweep, but Izo stabbed Sakaki's horse. The horse reared and Sakaki fell back. His blade fell out of his hand.

" Long live the Emperor, today my dear nephew you have failed," Izo said, " I would keep you alive, but you would revolt."

Sakaki looked at Izo and narrowed his eyes.

" You have only desired one thing and that was to seek out revenge," Sakaki whispered

Izo looked at him and knelt down, he grabbed him by his hair.

" I desired the throne and was denied it," he said, " My half brother was given the thrown. Now his leech of a son has it."

" It's not my fault," Sakaki said

" Of course it isn't, but you will pay for your father's sin," Izo said

He raised a dagger and thrust it towards Sakaki. Sakaki grabbed his uncle's hand and fought his force.

" You will not survive!" Izo shouted

The blade hit Sakaki in the chest inches from his heart. Sakaki cringed to the pain as it pierced through his flesh

" Die," he said

Suddenly arrows flew at Izo and Izo looked up and saw 10 guards.

" Looks like we have an audience to witness your death," Izo said

" They're here to kick your ass," Sakaki said

Izo looked at Sakaki and his eyes glowed for a second. He backed off and Sakaki stood, blood dripping to the ground. Sakaki drew the dagger and threw it at Izo, it hit him in the leg.

" I have more where that came from," Sakaki whispered

" You won't live long enough to throw them all," Izo said

Sakaki knelt down and grabbed his blade and looked up at Izo. His eye flashed with hate, but his heart was pure.

" I was hurled through time, to the a century you would never ever be able to live. I've been able to adjust to about anything especially death," Sakaki said

Izo shook his head and pulled the knife out his leg. He threw it down and pulled his other blade out.

" Allow me to teach you how to bow," Sakaki said, " With no legs."

Sakaki came at Izo and slashed at him, but Izo retaliated with a slash.

" I have the upper hand Taiyou, your injured to a point of death, I only have an injured leg," Izo said

" On the contrary Uncle, your already dead," Sakaki said

Izo narrowed his eyes and both swung their blades adding an injury. Sakaki could feel the power within him, building up. His hands began to glow and slowly his body was engulfed by the light. Izo was shivering deep inside, but still his darker side would not turn down a fight….he was stubborn to understand he would lose.

" Surrender now," Sakaki said, " Or you will be killed."

" Why should I?" Izo questioned

" You will only suffer if I take you back," Sakaki said

Izo smiled and said, " I will not surrender."

Izo attacked Sakaki with full force and Sakaki struck back. The light around Sakaki began to grow larger.

" I will survive!" he shouted in his mind

The light around Sakaki engulfed him and Izo, the others were blinded by it's magnificent beauty.

Both soldiers and men stopped when they saw the light. They gawked in awe and watched it come for them. The enemy ran in fear and the soldiers just stood there as everything was engulfed by it.

" Its quiet, it's over," Karasuma said

" No, don't go out," Rinako said

Karasuma opened the door and the light came in, they all covered their eyes. Karasuma knelt down and turned away from it.

" That light," she thought, " Sakaki."

The light, dimmed and the soldiers looked up from where they were. Izo looked at Sakaki and Sakaki looked at him.

" You are finished," Izo said

He pushed his blade deeper into Sakaki. Sakaki shouted in pain and in the process pushed his blade into Izo.

" I will die with honor, but you will die with shame," Sakaki whispered

" Highness," the men said

They jumped down and one drew his blade and cut Izo's hands from his blade. Sakaki fell to his knees and a soldier knelt down beside him.

" Highness, hang on," the soldier said

" The light," he whispered, " It's so beautiful…the purist of light is right here before me."

Sakaki undid the crest of the emperor and handed to the soldier.

" Take this to her, tell her to remember me that way," he whispered, " Tell her that Miyako will take her back to the time that we met. She'll know what that means."

" Highness?" the soldier questioned

Sakaki pulled the blade out and threw it down. He stared down at Izo and shook his head.

" Death claimed you first," he whispered

He then fell back and closed his eyes. The soldiers came to their knees and bowed to Sakaki.

" Highness, may you go to the next world in peace," the soldier, who had the crest, said

Karasuma and Rinako walked out and looked over the damage. She saw the soldiers cleaning up the dead men and others taking care of the wounded.

" I don't see him anywhere," Karasuma said

The sounds of horns came and Karasuma and Rinako walked down to hopefully greet the emperor. The palace gates opened and there were several horses without riders, then they saw the riders. The four riders were carrying a stretcher and Karasuma felt her heart beat several times over. One soldier knelt down before her and took her hand.

" He fought bravely Empress," he said

Karasuma felt tears fall down her face as the solider presented her with the crest.

" No," she cried

She pushed her way through and looked at Sakaki's dead body laying there.

" Haruto!" she cried

Karasuma knelt down lifted Sakaki into her arms.

" Why?" she whispered

" Lady Miho," one said

" Let her have this moment to be with him," Rinako said

The soldiers around them got to their knees and bowed. There was several tears and anger that they couldn't protect him.

_" I'm going to be a great emperor, you at my side Miho," _

" Of course Taiyou, you are a great emperor," she whispered, " And so will our child."

" His last request is that you were to return to the time you met him," the soldier said

" Of course," she whispered

She looked at the crest and slipped it around her neck. She kissed Sakaki on his pale lips and then they lifted him.

" Hail to the Emperor," she whispered, " For he is mighty even in death."

" Hail Emperor!" the captain shouted

Then there came several chants of "hail to the Emperor."

" Don't forget Ranpu, that I am with you too," Karasuma said

4 months later

Karasuma looked at Miyako and hugged her.

" When the kingdom is in need of you Empress, I will come for you, until then please keep the heir safe," Miyako said

" Of course," Karasuma said

Karasuma looked at Rinako and hugged her tight. Rinako stroked Karasuma's head hearing her sob a little.

" Please take care Miho, the kingdom needs you," Rinako said

" I will," Karasuma said

Karasuma walked through the arch and Rinako looked at Kyoushu and he walked through the arch following Karasuma to always watch her. Miyako explained that he would only be a shadow, because his spirit had already been reborn in that time.

4 months later

Karasuma fed her baby and looked at the rain. She looked at the crest around her neck and smiled.

" I live my life as I have, he would want it that way," Karasuma said

She kissed her daughter's head and looked in the shadows.

" Let's get you to bed," she said, " Tomorrows another day for my little princess."


	17. Return of His Majesty

****

Chapter 17: Return of His Majesty

3 weeks later

" Oh, Miho she's so cute," Doujima said, " She has his eyes and I can see a little of his face."

Karasuma smiled and held her daughter in her arms and Doujima looked at her.

" So, how are you holding up?" Doujima asked

" I miss him," Karasuma replied, " I think about him everyday."

Doujima sighed and said, " I guess it's hard to fall in love, get married and then see the man you, love die."

" I didn't see him die, I saw his body. They brought his body back and that's when I saw him," Karasuma said

Doujima looked at Karasuma with complete sadness, Karasuma didn't deserve to lose the one thing that meant the most to her. The only thing left was their daughter that resembling him in some looks.

" How's the STN-J?" Karasuma asked

" It's fine, Michael and I have it up and we have two new hunters…I told Solomon that you and Sakaki were spirited away. So, they won't look for you at any cost," Doujima said

" I couldn't go back, with a daughter," Karasuma said, " And definitely not after losing my husband and partner."

By late afternoon, Karasuma walked to her car and looked across the street, seeing a figure of the past.

" Kyoushu?" she thought

A crowd of people walked in front and when they cleared he was gone.

" I guess someone has to look after me, but he's not from here," she thought

Karasuma sighed and got in and drove back to her apartment. She opened the door and got her daughter in. She looked at the crest once more and closed her eyes, as tears fell from her face.

" Why is it so hard to get over?" Karasuma thought

She held her daughter in her arms and gave a slight hug.

" Your with me in our child, but I miss you so much," she whispered, " Why can't you be with me now, when I need you the most?"

She cried a little bit and then got back to her life. She fed her daughter and then got something to eat. She cleaned up a little then went to bed, after bathing her daughter and putting her to bed. She closed her eyes to sleep and that night she felt it got a little colder.

" Miho, I'm right here, look at me," a voice whispered

Karasuma opened her eyes and looked around, she sat up pulling her sheets around her. She looked around and saw a shadow and she reached for something.

" Who's there?" she whispered

" Just me Empress," a voice said

" Kyoushu?" Miho questioned

He walked out and Karasuma gasped slightly and stood up.

" No, Kyoushu it's not you," Karasuma said

Kyoushu looked at her and knelt down and said, " I am sharing my future's body…please forgive me."

" Amon, Kyoushu as one," Karasuma said

" His majesty's spirit remains in this time, I can feel it," Kyoushu said, " I am trying to find it so he can be reborn."

Karasuma sat down and felt tears fall from her face.

" Empress," Kyoushu said

" I'm fine, but why is his spirit here?" she asked

" An item from the past was brought to the future," Kyoushu said, " It is possible that when the emperor died he asked the gods to find away to be with you always…and one item he wore all the time was the crest."

" So, it's in the crest…why the crest?" she asked

She lifted the crest up and then pulled it close to her heart.

" I can't part with it Kyoushu," she whispered, " I can't."

" His majesty has died without regret, the only regret he may have had is not loving you enough," Kyoushu said, " One day if it is your destiny you two will meet again. Please, Empress for your husband's sake."

Karasuma looked at him and then removed the crest and gently placed it in Kyoushu's hand. Kyoushu looked at Karasuma and then kissed her hand.

" Remember he is everywhere, this is his land," Kyoushu said, " And yours."

Kyoushu vanished into the shadows and appeared by the cemetery. He sighed and closed his eyes, then stepped out of Amon's body. He knelt down on bended knee and lowered his head.

" Thank you for lending your body to me," Kyoushu said, " I warn you now that you are not to speak to her majesty…you will mess with the cycle of royalty."

" Your welcome," Amon said

Kyoushu stood up and looked at his future self.

" Cheer up, your still young," Kyoushu said

" In one month," Amon said, " Don't be late."

Kyoushu bowed and vanished into the fog, that settled down near the surface. Amon took a deep breath and turned on his heals as he held the crest.

1 month later

" Shh, my baby it's ok," she said, " My little princess."

Karasuma lifted the baby bag and walked out and headed to her job. She was making more money than she had been before. The office was bustling with business and Karasuma clocked in. She did paper and answer phones all day, but knew she was doing something.

" I had only been gone for a year, and in the time I was in it was only 8 months," Karasuma thought, " I guess going back makes time as well take a step back."

Karasuma sighed and once lunch came she brought her daughter to Harry's, which seemed to never change. There she saw Doujima getting her usual and Karasuma waved.

" Long time no see," Doujima said, " and you brought little Yuri."

" My little lily," Karasuma said

Doujima smiled and said, " So, how has your life been for the last month?"

" Waiting for my life to pick up," she replied

" It will sweety, it's just time, you have your daughter to help you do that," Doujima said

" I know, but she's without a father…who happened to be an emperor from the 16 hundreds, it's hard to be a family," Karasuma said

" You seem to be doing ok," Doujima said, " Plus there's always us at the STN-J."

Karasuma nodded the two of them had lunch together before Karasuma had to go back to work. As she drove she thought she had seen Sakaki standing at a light post.

" Haruto," she whispered

Karasuma looked again and he was gone. She sighed and felt that all consuming suffering again. She drove to work and checked in and finished the day off with a meeting. She went to the grocery store and stocked up on groceries, then headed home. She made herself something small and then fed Yuri her bottle. She looked at a picture on her wall and felt tears fall down her cheek.

" Haruto," she whispered

That night the winds changed direction and brought cold weather, but it also brought something else.

Kyoushu walked out of the shadows and looked at Amon as he stood there.

" It's time, it's now or never," Kyoushu said

Amon placed the crest of the emperor on the ground and Kyoushu closed his eyes. He chanted something and light appeared all around, causing a serge to happen. Amon covered his eyes from the light as it happened. Kyoushu looked at Amon and then the light.

" His majesty's spirit is returning," Kyoushu said, " Remove your cloak."

Amon looked at Kyoushu confused and then realized meant his jacket. He did and Kyoushu looked at the light.

" I must use your body," Kyoushu said

" Do I have a choice?" Amon questioned

" No," Kyoushu said

Amon stood up and Kyoushu enter Amon's body, giving him some freedom of mind. Kyoushu knelt down head lowered as the light vanished.

" Majesty," Kyoushu said

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked around.

" Where am I?" he questioned

" In the 21st century," Kyoushu replied

Kyoushu stood up and handed Sakaki the jacket and he slipped it on. Sakaki looked at Kyoushu, but all he saw Amon.

" Amon?" Sakaki questioned

" Don't be alarmed Majesty, I am using his body," Kyoushu said, " Your mother has sent me to watch over the empress."

" Miho," Sakaki said

Sakaki started off and Kyoushu ran after him out of Amon's body.

" Come on you fool we can't let him be seen like that," Kyoushu said

Sakaki stood at the apartment building, Karasuma was in. He went up, but Amon grabbed his shoulder.

" You can't be seen just yet," Amon said, " Miho is not one to understand seeing the dead walk."

" But I'm alive," Sakaki said

" Let me explain Highness, Your spirit has been separated into times. I sent part of your spirit to where you truly belong," Kyoushu said, " Your mother needs to know that you are alive and Miyako will help you through."

" Why I am here?" Sakaki questioned

" To bring back your lady love Highness, your heiress was born 3 months ago," Kyoushu said

" Heiress, you mean it was a girl!" Sakaki exclaimed

" Yes," Kyoushu said

" Sakaki, you should return to your apartment and address according to the times," Amon said

Sakaki looked over at Amon and gave a nod.

" When did you get back to Japan and where's Robin?" Sakaki asked

" 3 months ago," Amon said, " That's all you need to know."

" I guess you really don't change when your absent from existence," Sakaki said

" I guess more the less, that I change," Kyoushu said, " This 21st century thing is a little to difficult for me to handle…after all I was born in the 16th century."

Sakaki nodded and walked off and headed to his apartment, which had not been touched, since his disappearance.

Sakaki sighed and walked through it and said "Obviously my parents thought I'd be coming back, so they paid my rent."

Sakaki took a shower and changed into his usual attire.

" My other half is probably confused as hell," Sakaki chuckled

" Please, Majesty rest all will reveal its self to you soon," Kyoushu said


	18. Under The Sakura Tree

****

Chapter 18: Under The Sakura Tree

Karasuma sat up gasping from a dream she had and looked around. She got up and slipped her robe on, then walked out into the hall way. She walked into the living room and sighed seeing no one there.

" I could hear his voice," she thought, " Right next to me."

She went back to bed and woke up at 8, then got ready for work. She got Yuri up and headed in.

As she worked, she felt a presence near her and she thought it was Kyoushu.

" Kyoushu," she said

There was no answer and she continued to get strong feelings all around.

" What's going on?" she thought, " My craft…it's going crazy."

She placed her hand on her forehead and breathed deep. She sighed as it past, but she could feel it still.

By lunch she got Yuri and headed out to go out to eat. She didn't go to Harry's, but a little café just down the street from her work. Karasuma held Yuri in her arms and fed her, her bottle. She then ate a little bit as she held Yuri. The café door opened and Karasuma looked up feel a new feeling.

" During the 16 century witches were considered to be the wisdom givers. There were 3 elders and 10 other followers. The three elders were summoned by Ranpu. The emperor was called Ranpu because it meant light. And emperors were like gods to the people. It would only make sense that Ranpu was the name given to the emperor. Divine light as so to speak, but that was just the surface, the emperor's line of family all had the ability of light," a familiar voice said

Karasuma felt her heart beat and she felt tears fall from her face.

" Under the Sakura tree where we first met. I'll take your hand in mine and we'll live forever," the voice said, " It was March when we first met, the Sakura trees were in full bloom…that is why they mean so much to me. It was March when we met and when we were married two years after our first meeting."

" Haruto," she whispered

She turned around and looked at Sakaki standing there, he was alive. She got up still holding Yuri in her arms.

" Oh, Haruto," she whispered

Sakaki walked to her and kissed her on her lips.

" I'm from the 16 century, but I've lived my life here for 11 years," Sakaki said

He got down on one knee and looked at her, their eyes met one another's.

" Miho, can you still accept me?" Sakaki asked

" Of course," she said

Sakaki stood up and kissed her and then looked at the child in her arms.

" Our daughter," Sakaki said

Karasuma nodded and placed her in Sakaki's arms and he looked at her.

" Our future heiress," Sakaki said, " She's as beautiful as her mother."

Sakaki kissed her and wiped the tears from Karasuma's eyes.

" Miho, let's go home," he said, " Its been a long few months."

Karasuma nodded and paid then followed Sakaki out and Sakaki looked across the street.

" Amon" Karasuma said, " and Kyoushu."

They walked across the street and Kyoushu bowed to them.

" Hail to the Emperor and to his empress," Kyoushu said

Karasuma smiled and looked at Amon.

" You came back," Karasuma said

" I was sent back here to investigate an opening of time, there had been some strong activity coming from Japan. And I see now the cause of it," Amon said

" I see, where's Robin?" Karasuma asked

" Living her life, without me," Amon said

" It's time," Kyoushu said, " Majesties."

They both nodded and Amon gave a bow and Kyoushu opened time and the four vanished. Amon stuck his hands in his pocket.

" In time we will all meet again, life is full of both meetings and partings," Amon said

They appeared and to their surprise the palace were all on their knees bowing and Sakaki looked around.

" Hail to the royal family!" they shouted

Rinako and Miyako walked over to Sakaki and bowed.

" You have returned, and brought hope with you," she said

She slipped the crest around Sakaki's neck and kissed his cheek.

" Your heiress is beautiful," Rinako said

Sakaki smiled and looked in the distance to see his other half.

" So, you finally decided to come back finally," his self said

" Is that a problem?" Sakaki questioned

" I was getting us to it," his self said

Sakaki smirked and Miyako looked at them both.

" It's time for you to return to the throne your majesty," Miyako said

Sakaki looked at Miyako and she got to her knees and presented the sword. He took it and drew the blade, a bright light consumed the area around, then returned to the blade. His other half reunited with himself and he turned to Karasuma as she stood there.

" My empress," he said putting his hand out, " Let be the first to welcome you to your new home."

Karasuma walked over to him and took his hand and he kissed her hand.

" From this day forth Japan has been reborn," Sakaki announced.

" Hail Emperor Taiyou, Emperor of New Japan!" All cheered

" Hail Empress Miho, Empress of the New Japan!" They then cheered

Sakaki and Karasuma walked out towards the gate and there it seemed the whole country knew of their return.

" Under the Sakura tree," Sakaki whispered, " We will live forever."

Karasuma kissed Sakaki and Sakaki held their daughter in his arms. Kyoushu stood on the roof of the palace and looked at them.

" So, his majesty has reclaimed the throne and I am done here," Kyoushu said

He looked up at the sky and the smirked.

" I know, I got a lot to do before I'm welcomed back," Kyoushu said, " gods they think they know everything."

Kyoushu jumped off the roof and vanished into the forest.

THE END


End file.
